


Blonde boy

by Jacksoncutie25



Category: GOT7
Genre: All of them in love, Bottom Jackson Wang, Cute Jackson Wang, Got6 hating Jackson, Happy Ending, Idol AU, Maknae Jackson, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksoncutie25/pseuds/Jacksoncutie25
Summary: Got6 was in a relationship with a boy named Alex. All of them dreamt about debuting together with him. But what they don't expect was Jackson was the one that got debut with them as the maknae. Got6 were not really happy about that.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys maybe read this story in Wattpad, I am posting it here too. Wattpad acting weird, I really don't know what happened😔. So, I am going to post all my stories here too. 😁 
> 
> For the new readers, it is my first fanfic. Hope you guys like it😁.

Author note

Thank you for reading this story. It is my first ever fan fiction I am publishing. Feel free to tell your opinions in the comment. Got7 is my favorite group in Kpop. Jackson is my ult bias. 

This story is about how Got7 got together in the different circumstance as Jackson as the maknae and got6 already started to hate him.

(Character death just mentioned. Nothing more)

Chapter 1

Anger was the only feeling Got6 felt when they heard about the news of their lover Alex didn't got selected to debut with them. Alex called them with shaking and broken voice definitely from crying by hearing the news. JYP already told them that they are going to debut as seven members group. He personally called each one of them to declare about their debut. They all were trainees for 3 years. So, when Alex called them with crying voice. They assumed that may be he got overexcited and that was the tears of joy. When Alex told them that he would not debut with them it broke their hearts. Not only because they were trainees together also the seven of them in a relationship. The reason the six of them agreed to be in a relationship because of Alex. But, now they will not be live together in the dorm as they planned. They know being in relationship at the trainee period is not guaranteed. At any time there will be a time that they had to part ways. But, they couldn't accept it, because they all believed definitely Alex going to debut with them. 

Flash Back, 

"Hey, Alex where are you? We want to tell you some good news." Jaebum started speaking after Alex picked up the phone. 

"Hyung ask him if he got the call from JYP?" Bambam shouted from the practice room where he and Yugeom fought for their place on the couch. 

"Oh yeah, did you get any call from JYP about our debut? He called us separately to tell us the information" JB asked with happiness in his tone about debuting soon. But the person on the other line still stayed silent. 'It's not normal for him to stay silent' JB thought to himself. "Hey Alex, are you still on line?" JB asked.

Then there is only a small sniffle came from the other side. At that sound JB's heart just stopped beating. "What happened sweetheart?" JB asked him. "Hyung..." there comes small broken voice but he didn't know why he is crying? He tried not to imagine the worst, so he calmed his racing mind and started to ask him in soothing voice "Lexie, baby? What happened? Why are you crying dear? Please tell me. You know hyung'll be worried if you cry, right? Jb try to calm the boy down.

On the other side of the line Alex took a deep breath to calm himself. Now he is standing outside of the store trying to process what just happed in his life in mere seconds. He got call from JYP. He was so excited because, he thought that he was going to tell him about his debut. But his entire dream crashed in front of him, when JYP told him about how he could not debut with the rest of them. He didn't tell him anything else. "Alex? Where are you? We are coming there. Alex are you still there baby?" Jb started to panic because of his panicked shouting all the members came to his side wondering what made their leader this much panic mode. (Yeah, Jb is their leader. Always been. Even before they start their relationship)

Alex came out of his dreamland by Jb's shouting, "hyung! They told me that I can't debut with all of you." He told and started to cry again. "what?" all the members were shocked by the news. Jb can feel his blood boil. Jinyoung noticed that, in this kind of situation, he know that their leader is no use. So, he snatched the phone from him, "Lexie, where are you? We are going to come and pick you up." He asked the boy, but Alex told him that he is near their trainees' dorm. He'll be there, with that the line got cut.

After that everything is chaos in the practice room. So, they decided to go to their trainees' dorm.

(End of flashback)

It's been one hour after they talked to Alex. Jb phasing back fourth. They tried to call Alex but, he didn't pickup.

When their patience run out and they about to go search for Alex one of their company manager barged into the room and told them that Alex was in an accident and dead. They couldn't even believe their ears. What is he telling, they just talked to him just before an hour but now he tells them that Alex is dead? All of them stared at their manager without knowing how to respond.

At JYP's house, 

JYP called the boy who was with him for six months but he already saw him as his child from the first day. "Jackson-ah, there is a happy news for you. You are going to debut with other six boys soon." Jackson looked at him with shocked yet happy expression, didn't know how to respond to the news. JYP smiled at his precious boy and ruffled his hair and giving a hug to him. 


	2. Meeting got6

A crying and sulking mess was the six boys for the next week. The manager also explained them that they can't attend Alex's funeral because his father took care of his body. They knew once his father involved in it they can't do anything. Because, his father is top mafia leader. He is a very well known business man for the outside of the world, but he is the king of the underground business in Korea. So, they can't do anything but cry by thinking about their misfortune.

It is even worst for Jb because, he and Alex shared the room in the trainees' dorm. So, everything in the room reminded him of him. He was angry he didn't know about what or with who but anger was building up inside him. 

Jinyoung and mark are the only one who move like human beings. Because, they had to take care of the others. Youngjae, Bambam, Yugeom weren't let go off each other since they heard the news. They are afraid if they let go off other they also would be vanished.

In JYP office, 

JYP is deep in thought, "I thought everything will work out. There isn't much I can do. I think I made the right decision by taking this step" he sighed to himself.

Its been three weeks since they heard the news. Now, they are in their practice room about to meet the new addition to the group. They had no interest in meeting the other. But they had to do it. That's what Alex wants them to do. He never approve of them if they let go off their dream. They had to do it. These are the thoughts that made them stay in the first place. From now on its not their dream its Alex's dream.

The sound of the door open in the otherwise silent room got all their attention. JYP entered into the room. Everybody stood up and just bowed to him. "Hey guys, how you all been?" he asked as they all settled on the couch and chairs in the room. "Fine sir. You said we are going to debut as a seven member group. But, we didn't know our seventh member..." Jb trailed off wishing there would be no seventh member. But, his wish got crashed as JYP told, "Yeah, that's why I am here today, to introduce you to your final member. He'll be here in few minutes. I think you all get along well." As if on cue somebody knocked on the door after the approval, there comes a small boy not only because of his height but they can still tell just by looking he'll be not more than 15. He has blonde hair and big brown eyes. He is wearing baby pink sweater and white pants. Nothing really fancy, but he looks cute, with a shy smile he came in and bowing to all of the other "Here, he was the one that I was talking about. He'll be your final member of the group. Go on introduce yourself" JYP encouraged them to talk "Hello, my name is Jackson. I don't know what else there to tell about me, I am 14 years old" Jackson bowed and smiled. 

Jb got irritated just by looking at him. Why the hell he always grinning? Are they all look like joke to him?

Mark was just stunned by him. He knows that there is no age limit in K-pop but he didn't expect him to be this little. 

Shock was the only thing Jinyoung felt.

For, Youngjae he felt like bright sun entered into the room. The boy looks like a real sunshine. 

Yugbam felt pity for the boy in front of them. Because they know about Jb's wrath and they definitely know that going to redirect towards this boy.

After, Jackson introduced himself, everybody just staring at him. He felt uncomfortable under all those stares. 

Jinyoung was the one to lift the awkwardness. "This is Jb, Mark, Youngjae, Yugeom, Bambam and I am Jinyoung. Its nice to meet you" Jinyoung told with a polite smile.

"Okay guys, you guys try to get to know each other. I have some work to do. Congratulations on your debut." JYP told as he walked towards the door. "And, I forgot to tell you; tomorrow you all will be moving into the dorm. So you guys pack and be ready at 10am. Your manger will pick you up" with that JYP left.

After he left there is only uncomfortable silence. Jackson hates silence. So, he tried to start up a conversation. "Jb hyung, I heard you are good at..." before Jackson could finish that Jb chocked him with his back hitting the wall behind him. Jackson just shocked; he stared at Jb with his mouth hung open. "Do not call me hyung." Jb told with a dark voice as he leaned closer to Jackson's ear.

Within seconds, Jinyoung and Mark pulled Jb away. They never expected Jb to react this way if they knew they would've stopped him.

Jackson didn't even notice that Jb had been crushing his neck. When they separated him he felt the stinging pain in his neck.

Bambam's breath hitched, everyone turned to see him. He just pointed at Jackson. "The marks..." he didn't know what to say. Jinyoung approached the younger trying not to scare the boy, who already looks startled. He inspected the boy's neck. Jackson hissed in pain. The bruises already started to form. They all looked at each other thinking how to solve the problem.

Jackson shrugged off, as he reached for his scarf into his bag. "No worries, I think it is just a misunderstanding. You could've just told me not to call you hyung. I'll just call you sunbae." Jackson told as he winded the scarf around his neck.

"I am sorry Jackson. I think Jb is just upset about something. Please, don't mind him." Jinyoung told as he helped the boy cover the bruises.

"Seun-ah, shall we go?" with that JYP just opened the door. Got7 was shocked. "Yes dad, I am coming." With that Jackson took his bag and turned to the others, "Its nice meeting you guys. See you all tomorrow morning." With that he bowed to the others and starts walking towards JYP.

"Wait, Seun-ah why are you suddenly wearing scarf?" JYP looked at the boy in front of him. Got6 was scared, what will happen if JYP found out about the incident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	3. Settling in

"Why are you suddenly wearing scarf seun-ah?"

"I felt cold in here. Is there a problem, dad?" Jackson just looked at JYP with innocent looking eyes.

"Nothing Jacks. Let's go." with that they left.

In the car, 

"Seun-ah they treat you well, right? I promised your parents to take care of you. In any way if you feel uncomfortable just let me know, I'll take care of it. Okay?"

"Okay dad. From now on they are my team members. So, they are also family, right?"

"Yeah. But..."

"Don't worry dad. They were talked to me like a brother." Jackson knew he was lying but at the same time, they came to his aid in flash of seconds. Jackson didn't have any people like them except his parents and his dad. Realizing that sent a warm feeling to his body.

"That's good to hear Seun-ah. I think, I was over imagining things." JYP sighed to himself. He was scared, about Alex's death may cause or create another issue in his life.

In the practice room,

"Did he just call him dad?" Yugeom asked. He just stood there without moving.

"I think so, maybe he has a close relationship with PD." Bambam told as he clung to Yugeom.

"Jb, what in the hell you chocked him? You know what; I thought you have more sense." Jinyoung started his scolding.

"Jinyoungie is right, Jb. If we didn't act on time or if he told JYP about it? Do you realize the consequences JB? Do you really just stupid or act like one, Jb?" Mark asked anger filled his words.

"I really can't put him at the place of Alex. Maybe we should talk about it to PD-nim" Jb stated.

"You know we can't do that, hyung" Jinyoung sighed.

"Hyung, its already late and we have packing to do." Youngjae reminded them, with that everybody left to their trainees' dorm.

That night were mostly moved with all of them crying as they packed Alex's things too.

Morning at JYP's house,

"Seun-ah, you have to be careful. I still think it's a bad idea. You shouldn't move out from here."JYP phased around as they waited for their manager to pick him up.

"Dad, don't worry. I am still nearby and I have a cell phone now. If I need anything I will call you." Jackson told for the thousandth time in three weeks.

"But, you know your ..." JYP started.

"Yeah I know, my uncle and aunt will try to do something. But, I am not staying alone dad, the others will be with me." Jackson assured him.

It still send shrill through his body whenever he thought about his uncle and aunt.

"Maybe..." before JYP could start another ramble the manager parked in front of his house.

Jackson gets up to get into the car, with a hug and another reassurance he got into the car. It is a new part of his life. He smiled to himself because he was somehow grateful for having others on his side.

While he was drowned in his thought, the car was pulled up near the trainees' dorm. Others were already waiting outside.

First their manager sends a truck to take all of their luggage.

After five minutes, a car was pulled over before their trainees' dorm.

But they never expected to see Jackson though. They know that now he is also their group member, but somehow it still felt foreign to them to see him. They always dreamed Alex at that place.

"I think PD-nim just rejected Alex to give chance to his son." Jb whispered to Jinyoung. Jinyoung just give him a look to shut up.

They just settled inside the car without much word. Because, Jb knew if he said anything now, it would definitely cause him a big problem.

When Mark saw Jackson that morning, the first thing he noticed was, he was wearing a turtle neck. That means he didn't told JYP about anything that happen. To tell Mark was surprised was an understatement.

Because, he thought he act like he wouldn't tell his dad anything that happen in front of them then tell about everything behind their back. But, still he didn't believe him fully. Maybe he is too smart than he thought. 

After the manager left them with their things in their dorm, now was the crucial part. Because, none of them wanted to share a room with Jackson. Jb clearly told the others that he will not share the room with him in any situation.

But, Mark voluntarily chooses to become his roommate. Because, he want to clearly understand their teammate and his background. He definitely knows that, he is not JYP's biological son. He needs to find out the relationship between them.

After got into the room, the first thing Jackson did was took his turtle neck shirt off. Because, whenever the material scratches on the marks, it stings. Mark eyed the bruises. 'It looks painful' Mark thought to himself.

They silently unpacked their things. Mark noticed that Jackson only had three baggage nothing more. Maybe it'll be the first move to get to know him. So he asked. But in his thought process, he forgets to translate it to Korean. Before he could correct, Jackson answered in English without any accent. He just said something about moving a lot. It maybe forth time that he was shocked by this boy. Nobody surprised Mark this much. Because, he always have clear idea about what the other person would do.

Jackson thought about asking a question to one of them without anger them. It was relief that Mark was spoke to him in English. "Hey, can I call you guys, hyung or ...?" before Jackson could finish Mark started. "No, no problem with others. You can call all of us hyung except Jb. But, you have to call him hyung in front of others. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. In front of the others, I will act more carefully."

"How come, you speak English so well?"

"Well, I lived in New York for 2 years."

For that night, their manager bought their food, because of moving. Jackson waited for the others to eat first. He didn't want to anger Jb on the first day on their dorm. After the dinner everybody went into their room. He silently went to the kitchen and ate without making much noise.

"What are you doing alone in here and why you didn't come to ate with us?" Jinyoung ask as he startled the boy who is coughing as he choked on his soup. 

"Oh, I just thought to keep a distance from Jb hyung, for now."

"Well, you're smarter than I thought. Just give him sometime he'll come around."

"Do you know why he is angry at me?" Jinyoung felt off-guard not because of the question, but because of that big round puppy eyes looking at him eagerly.

"I know, but I can't tell you that, can I?"

"Okay hyung. Maybe I'll find out eventually."

"Don't take it upon yourself though. It is not your fault. All of us understood that except Jb. So, don't worry yourself too much and I came to give you this." Jinyoung told as he gave an ointment to Jackson.

"What it is for, hyung?" Jackson asked confused. 

"I saw those bruises. I thought you could use some medicine." Jinyoung told as he tries to act casual as he saw the boy's smile grew wider.

'Is it too soon for one to fall for other?' Jinyoung thought to himself as he left the kitchen with a 'good night'.

That night Mark heard the boy talk to JYP on the phone. There is no back talk about them as he suspected. 'Maybe I could believe this boy' with that thought he fell asleep for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	4. Mistake

Early morning in the dorm,

Jackson was the first one to wakeup. He bathed fresh and made breakfast for everyone without making much noise. He decided to go to the dance class early. Because, he know once he debuted he didn't have much time to teach in the dance class.

He had passion for dance. He didn't have the need to work in the dance studio. But, he didn't want to use his parent's money or his dad's money. He just doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. His parents still send him money on various names. He knows his parents can't be with him, and they have a valuable reason to do so. Even though, he still want his parents to be with him.

With his thoughts about his parents, he didn't notice Jb came into the kitchen. He just went to cook for the members, but he noticed there already food was set on the table. He opened the lid; he didn't expect to see kimbap in there. 

The food that Alex always used to cook for him. After Alex's death he avoided to eat it. Jb thought maybe Jinyoung made the food. He decided to wake everybody up, but before he could even took a step, all of them are emerged from their room one by one.

Jackson stood at the corner of the living room without knowing what to do. He thought he could go to the studio before anyone could wake up but now if he try to go outside or try to go to his room, one of them will notice. 

'Maybe, they don't care even if he goes outside right?' with that thought he went to the front door. 

Even before, he put his shoes on, Jinyoung called him to eat breakfast with them. Even though he is afraid of Jb, he didn't want to say no to Jinyoung. So he went and sat at the table beside Jinyoung. Jb maybe glared at him but he didn't have the courage to look at his direction.

He just prayed and started to eat his portion served for him. 

He took only one bite but Younjae rushed to the wash room. Mark and Jb went after him to see if he is okay?

"Jinyoung, why did you put cucumber in it?" Jb asked as he came out of the wash room. "You know that Youngjae has allergy for cucumbers."

"Why are you asking me? You are the one that cooked." Jinyoung yelled.

Jackson was scared; he made a mistake without knowing. "Actually, I am the one that cooked." Jackson told in nearly a whisper. "I don't know that..." before he could finish it Jb strides across the room in split second and started to slap and punch him. Nobody expect that movement, but Mark, Jinyoung and Yugeom tried to pull Jb away.

Anger was the only thing that was on Jb's mind. He didn't even know what he was doing. He shakes off the others that tried to pull him away.

With his full anger Jb punched strong on his stomach. He couldn't even describe the pain in words. He just fell on to the floor as he clutched to his stomach to ease the pain. Somehow others managed to pull Jb away.

Younjae always scared to approach Jb at the time like this. But, he knew that he was the only one that can console Jb. So, with Mark and Jinyoung's help he pulled Jb into his room.

Bambam and Yugeom looked like scared cats, because, they never seen their leader in this much rage. But, when they looked at Jackson, he was collapsed to the floor clutching his stomach in a pathetic attempt to stop the pain. They rushed to his side. They pulled him away. Because, he was hurting more by the broken glass pieces on the floor. His right hand was already had cuts and glass pieces stuck in his hand as he tried to balance himself from falling on the floor completely.

Yugeom came back with first aid kit in his hand. He takes Jackson's hand to take out the glass particles in his hands. But, he felt scared to do so.

"Maybe, we should take him to the hospital," Yugeom told in a scared whisper. 

"No, if I go to the hospital dad'll definitely find it. Just give it to me I can do it." Jackson told as he tried to sit up using Bambam's hold.

After sometime, he cleaned the cuts on his hand and with Yugeom's help he bandaged his hand. Jinyoung also joined them. 

"Jack, just open your shirt, we have to check the wound on your stomach." Bambam told as he pulled up Jackson's shirt.

There is a sudden pain shot through Jackson's body. He just turned on the side and started coughing blood. Jackson somehow knew that his internal organs were bleeding. It is not the first time that this happen to him.

Bambam was shocked because when he saw there is already big bruise started to form on his stomach but now he is coughing blood. 

"We need to take him to the hospital." Bambam said.

"Bam, we can't you know what happen if JYP found out." Jinyoung told as he stared at Bambam. He knows maybe Jackson's organs got damaged somehow. But, if it ever got out, there is even a chance to Jb got arrested. 

"It's not a big problem, hyung and it is not the first time it is happening to me. If I got some rest then I (*cough) will be (*cough) alright."

"Yuggie, just call an ambulance." Bambam said again.

"But Bam..." Jinyoung started.

"I don't fucking care, hyung. I just don't want him to die." Bambam yelled as tears started to flow down on his cheek.

There suddenly an idea flashed on Jackson's mind. He also doesn't want Jb to get into trouble. He is never so thankful for JYP to be in out of country.

"Hyung, I got an (*cough) idea and it is an only way to keep everybody safe." Jackson told as he called somebody. He spoke to them in Mandarin. Jinyoung really don't know what was going on but if there is a way he really wanted to try it.

Just after 2 minutes, the call ended there is car was parked in front of their dorm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	5. Hospital

There are three people rushed into their dorm. The time being, Jackson started to cough more blood.

"Gaga, come on. We have to go now." The first man entered told as he lifted Jackson from floor with ease.

"Nichkhun hyung, you came (*cough) Jun and Tae hyung please take care here." Jackson told the other two. 

"Can we come with you? I have to make sure that he is okay?" Bambam asked timidly.

"Yeah, of course. Come on." Nichkhun said as he got to his car and put Jackson on the back seat, where Bambam hold Jackson close. Yugeom went to the passenger seat and they left.

At the dorm, 

"Actually, Jackson asked us to clean the place. So, can you give us some paper towels?" Jun asked.

Jinyoung was shocked. In that pain, he asked them to clean this place, what? 

"Why? It's not a problem. I can clean everything." Jinyoung told confused as hell.

"No, it is actually the blood and everything. He said that may be you disgusted to do that and he would be cleaned it if he could, so, now he can't, he asked us to clean it. Please, give us some supplies after we are done here, we have to go see him in the hospital." Tae explained.

Without much word the three of them started to clean. In less than half an hour, they are at the hospital. Jinyoung found out that Jackson was in an operation theatre. Bambam was snuggled into Yugeom's warmth.

After an hour, the doctor told them, that Jackson is alright and they can visit him after half an hour.

Jackson, knew he went into surgery, because it's not the first time, he is feeling this type of numbness.

Nichkhun entered into the room. "Don't even try to tell me that your group members are not the one who does that to you." Nichkhun started.

"I never said that hyung. But, it's not on purpose. If dad find out, you know what will happen."

"What did they do to receive this much kindness?" he wondered to himself. "But, I can't say no to you, can I?" He smiled.

"They are waiting to see you, and I have to go to the studio. If you need anything just call, okay?" 

"Thanks hyung but who are waiting..." just as Jackson is talking he went out and within seconds, there stood Jinyoung, Bambam and Yugeom. They all looked miserable. Bambam looked more miserable because of the red puffy eyes he owned.

Jackson looked shocked, because he never expected them to stay this longer for him. He tried to sit straight but the pain was unbearable. Bambam just run to him and embraced him, Jackson winced slightly but return the hug. This is the first hug from his team member anyway. 

After sometime, they all settled in the chairs near the bed. Jinyoung know it is not right to ask Jackson this but he just want to try, "Jackson, don't..." he hesitated.

"Don't worry hyung. I never told about this to anyone. I already planned it all. I told Nichkhun hyung to call our manager and tell him, like I was injured during dance practice. So, it will not affect you guys. That's why I also asked Jun and Tae hyungs to clean our dorm and they will setup some scene on the studio to prove our manager and dad. Everything has been taken care of." Jackson finished.

Jinyoung didn't know what to say after this. He just neared Jackson and gave him a kiss on his temple as he messed up some of his hair. When they decided to go, to their dorm. Bambam insisted on staying with Jackson, even though he told that if he wanted he can get other people. So, except Bambam other two went to tell their friends about everything. Jackson also made sure JYP didn't know about this for a week when his schedule will be ending and he will be coming back to Korea.

The doctors told him that he can eat at the dinner time. Bambam took the food for him, but Jackson just refused to eat. That's when Bambam noticed that, his right hand was fully bandaged because of the cuts and on his left hand there is an IV needle punctured into his skin. So, he started to feed him. At first Jackson, was shocked, then he started to eat. What to say? He is hungry.

At the dorm, when hear about Jackson's plan, Mark was impressed. Even he didn't think about this plan. If it was going to save Jb from going to jail then he is not going to complain. They somehow managed to make Jb to sleep. Youngjae was asleep with him. When mark entered the room to sleep, it felt quiet. Even though, Jackson didn't speak to him a lot, but he always tosses around the bed for nearly early in the morning. Wait, they only slept one night together right. What is happening to him? He couldn't believe himself that he is missing him.

After two days, Jackson discharged from the hospital. During the time in the hospital, Bambam stayed with him most of the time, when he couldn't Jinyoung stayed with him. Except Jb others welcomed him with warm smile.

"I am sorry, hyung. I didn't know you are allergic to cucumber." Jackson told Youngjae after they settled on the couch. "No problem Jackson." He smiled as he enveloped him in a hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	6. Dark Alleyway

After one week, Jackson mostly healed and his relationship with Bambam, Jinyoung and Youngjae was improved.

When JYP found out about the accident, he didn't react that well. They somehow managed to made him believe that it was happened on the dance studio. 

They are finally finished recording for their debut, and dance practice was going on. They practiced till night 10'o clock. Everybody was tired so they call it a night and got ready to go to their dorm. 

When Jackson started packing his bag, his phone started ringing. It is a call from a private number. He just attended the call. When the person on the other end spoke, in a second he knows who was it.

"Hello...?"

"Hey Jackson. Did you miss us?" this was the voice that still terrifies him when sleeping.

"Un...Uncle?"

"Oh Jackson dear, you didn't forget us, right?" his aunt cooed on the other side. 

"How will he forget us dear? Right, Jackson?"

"Just tell me, why are you calling now? I have more important work than chatting with you." Jackson yelled. Everybody got out of the practice room except Yugeom. He is the only one that still packing his bag.

"Who is this new Jackson, we are talking to?" his aunt asked as if she cared.

"Well, I think we will have great time when we meet you." His uncle told with an edge to his voice.

"See you soon Jiaer" with that the call ended.

Jackson's body started to shake to the core. The memories he always refused to think was now filled his mind. He told the others that he will be late that he wanted to practice some more. After the promise of to be there before midnight and some more affirmation to Jinyoung everybody left.

After everybody left, Jackson just started to dance. He just danced and danced and danced. He danced till there is no energy left on his body. He knows that's the only time the voices gonna stop.

After an hour and half he just fell on to the ground. There is no strength for him to stand. This is how he always deals with the fear. Because,

1\. He wanted to live.

2\. He didn't want to waste tears on something he think didn't worth it.

After 10 minutes he started to getup. He has to be in the dorm before midnight, that's what he promised Jinyoung. Dorm is 10 minutes walk from here. So, he slowly started to pack his bag and got out of the room. All the muscles on his body were acheing, but it was something that felt soothing. He needed this pain to stop the voices inside his head telling non-sense things.

The streets were mostly empty. The one of the things Jackson is afraid of is being lonely. So, he started to walk little faster. When he walked past a dark alleyway someone pulled him into it. He started to scream and try to squirm away from their hold, but all his struggles went to no avail as the two men dragged him into it. They pushed him on to the ground once he is inside they stood blocking the street. To say he was scared would be an understatement. He was terrified.

He stood up; even though he was terrified he would not go down without a fight. He knew that he is not even equal for one of them. He tries to push and punch them as he tries to run between them. But, they just caught him, without breaking a sweat and pushed him once more on the ground. This time he hurt his head a little bit and he started to feel little dizzy, he shook the dizziness away, and try to look in the dark for something to attack them. He found a rod; the others seemed a bit distracted, like they waiting for someone. He took the rod and tries to swing at them.

At the dorm,

Everybody went to sleep except Jinyoung and Yugeom. Jinyoung was waiting for Jackson and Yugeom just pacing inside the house without any destination.

Yugeom didn't know why he felt like this but, something inside him keep telling him that something was wrong with Jackson. When he left the practice room, the younger looked scared. Why would a phone call scare the younger that much, maybe he just imagining things? But, he never saw the younger that much scared even when Jb kinda attacked him, he didn't looked this much scared. That's it. He can't sit around with all these thoughts and definitely can't sleep. So, he told Jinyoung that he is going for a walk and went outside. It already past midnight Jinyoung also felt nervous.

Yugeom somehow ended up in the path to JYP building. So, he decided to check on Jackson.

At the alleyway, 

Jackson started to swing at them. He managed to hit one across face and another on the head. But, suddenly another one appeared behind and hit him behind his legs making him fall on to his knees. The other two suddenly gained their posture and now the three grown men hovered over him.

"You were right. He is pretty and young. We can ask for more money." the man appeared lastly told the other two.

Jackson's POV,

They had conversation between them about how to sell me or use me. I need to do something. I tried to think for a way to escape from here.

I knelt down against the wall, my head hung low as I searched for any object in the darkness. But on my peripheral vision I noticed someone walk past. This is my chance. I at least try to have their attention. These thoughts run on my head for a second. I just started to scream and walk/crawl to the street, but the men started to pull me, somehow I managed to kick the trash can. But, as soon as they pulled me inside the alleyway, the man hit me across my face using that iron bar. Slowly, my vision starts to get blurry.

Yugeom's POV,

As walked past some dark alleyway, I heard someone screaming and when I turned around, I saw someone kick the trash can. Then there is no screaming as it went silent again. So, I decided to check the alleyway, not a good idea and at this hour it is downright bad idea. But, something inside me wants to check. So, I went near the entrance of the alleyway, I noticed Jackson's bag on the ground. There were three men hovering on something or someone. 

I couldn't tell because of the darkness. They still didn't noticed me, so I slowly took something that look like a pole and approached him. They are having conversation among then, so that's why they didn't notice me. 

*Bang*

*Bang*

I hit two of them on the head as much as hard I could. The third guy looked uncertain then he started to run, the other guys followed suit. 

That's when I noticed the boy on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	7. Guests

Yugeom's POV,

I approached the boy on the ground. I lifted him earning a low groan from him.

"Hyung ..." he croaked as he opens his eyes to see me.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to home." With that I start to walk towards the dorm. Jackson still shaking from the fear. When I reached the dorm, Jinyoung hyung rushed to the door to help me open the door. I went inside and put him on the couch. 

Jinyoung hyung went inside to get the first aid kit. Jackson didn't let go off my hand. Hyung neared to treat his wounds but Jackson got tensed. He looked into my eyes pleadingly as he squeezed my hand.

"Hyung, I think I'll treat his wounds." I told hyung, he understood. So, he passed me the kit. Then he moved to the kitchen, maybe to warm-up the food for Jackson.

I knelt near the couch as I treated the cuts on his face. Thankfully there is no bumps on his head. Then he just signaled me to look at his legs. I lifted up his pants and there is a nasty bruise started to form on the back of his fore leg. I applied the cream on there too. As if on cue, Jinyoung hyung called him to eat the dinner. Jackson hissed in pain as he pressed his foot on the ground. So, I lifted him up and set him on the chair.

Jinyoung's POV,

It is really strange, that Jackson didn't spoke a word. I know that he was scared but now everything alright, why isn't he talking?

"What happened?" I asked to maybe help him to talk and well I am just curious. Jackson looked uncertain for moment, then he starts to explain us everything. 

After eating, Jackson asked us if we can get his blanket and pillow so he can sleep on the couch.

Jackson's POV,

"Why Jackson? Is Mark hyung told you something?" Jinyoung hyung asked, when I asked him about sleeping on the couch. But, actually it is my paranoia; I really can't stay in contained space after today's incident.

"No, hyung. I don't want to be in a contained space." I replied.

No one's POV,

"Can we also sleep with you in here?" Yugeom asked.

"You really want to sleep here, with me?" Jackson asked surprised.

"Yes, we are. Wait here, we will go and get pillows and mattress for us." Jinyoung told as he and yugeom disappeared into their rooms. 

That night the three of them slept in living room. After that till their debut everything went perfect. They debuted and in front of camera, they act even closer than they are with Jackson. Even Jackson surprised when Jb acted as a real brother to him on the camera.

After their debut Jackson had many chances to go into the variety shows because of his funny personality on camera.

It's been six months since their debut, Jackson spent most of his time in shooting variety shows. It is great for him because he didn't want to invade the privacy of the others, the others lost track of Jackson's schedule because he came to dorm after they all sleep and left before they wake up. Some days, he didn't even come to the dorm. They only know if the breakfast was prepared on the morning that means Jackson came to house last night. They don't complain because they also want to spent time with each other. So, all of it comes in handy when Jackson is not there. 

Even he didn't have any schedule Jackson mostly stays out with his friends on the dance studio. Only come to dorm for night.

It is a normal day, except Jackson everyone is in dorm. Playing or watching tv while cuddling, just spend time with their loved ones. Someone knocked on the doors. Jb went to open it. There stand a man and a woman.

He didn't know what to do. They are not relatives of any of them. 

"Who are you looking for?" he asked. 

"Oh, we are Jackson's uncle and aunt. Is he home?" Jackson's uncle asked. He knows that Jackson is not home.

"He went out for schedule. Can you come later, after he came to home." Jb said as he tries to get rid of them. Something about them didn't feel right for Jb. How he can let the people not even confirmed as the relatives of their member in?

But, Jinyoung came behind him asking him, who are they when Jb told him about them, he suddenly invited them in.

"Sorry, Jackson didn't tell anything about you're visiting, that's why hyung acted like that." Jinyoung says as he invited them over. 

"Oh, no problem. Because, even Jackson didn't know about us coming. We wanted to surprise him. You know we are like parents for him. We couldn't visit him since he left China. So, can we wait here until he comes home?" Jackson's uncle asked.

"Yeah, maybe we spend time together alone?" Jackson's aunt asked as she held Jinyoung's hand. 

"Uh...What...?" Jb started but Jinyoung put his hand over Jb's mouth.

"No problem. He will be here maybe in an hour. We are already planning to go out. Guys, get ready, we are going out." Jinyoung stated.

The other members didn't know why Jinyoung acting this way, how they can left the house with the unknown persons? Mark signaled him to come into the room to talk to him. All the members left the living room to go into Jb and Youngjae's shared room, only leaving Yugeom with the guests. 

In the room, "What the hell are you doing, Jinyoungie? We didn't know them." Mark started just as they locked the room.

"They are Jackson's uncle and aunt. They are like parents to him." Jinyoung stated. 

"Maybe, but how did we know what they are saying is true?" Youngjae asked. 

"Did you guys know Jackson's last name?" Jinyoung asked. 

"What...? No. He never told us his last name." Bambam told as he try to remember Jackson's last name. 

"Yes, he never said that because, maybe he somehow hated his parents or try to get away from them. So, maybe his uncle and aunt played the role of his parents. That's why I want to give them some time alone." Jinyoung told. 

"But, Jinyoungie..."Jb started. 

"Guys, Jackson will be here in less than an hour. I don't know why you guys make this a big deal. We always gave each other privacy to spend alone time with their families. This is the first that someone was here to visit Jackson. So, just give him some space."

"Maybe, Jinyoungie is right. Let's go guys. Maybe, we can come after everyone asleep." Mark said with that they all left the house. 

"I didn't expect fooling them will be this easy." Jackson's aunt told as she looked at her husband. 

"Yeah, now it is the waiting game. We are waiting for you Wang Jiaer" He said.

They all hangout at the 24X7 restaurant, but something is not felt right for Jb with the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	8. Haunting Past

Jackson's POV,

When I came to home, all the lights are out. I can't even see a thing. Maybe, they are all go out and didn't come till now. Because, even if they are sleeping, they will leave the lights-on on the living room. I just switched on the lights and went to the wash room to refresh.

When I came out, there is a sound in the living room. I went to check who that was because; if that was the others the dorm can't be this silent.

"Oh Jiaer, its been quite a long time, right?"

I was just stunned, how come he was in our dorm. He and my aunt were the only people that I hated full of my life. They are the one of the reason why I don't like my parents.

"Why Jiaer, didn't you expect us?" my aunt asked. 

"How come you two are in here?"

"Oh, we didn't expected of you to speak to us like that" my aunt told while she tried to make a pout.

"Didn't you miss us baby? We are the one that brought you up into this handsome man. How can you forget us Jiaer." My uncle told as he got near me with a devilish grin. 

"I...I..." nothing came to mind and from my mouth. I just backed away until my back hit the wall behind me. Oh, shit I was now trapped. My breathing got labored. I can feel that I am going to have a panic attack. No, Jackson came out of the negative thoughts. Now, you're not Jiaer, you're Jackson.

By the time I opened my eyes my uncle hovered over me. He just caught me by my neck as he crushed my threat and cut-off my oxygen supply.

"Now, you look more handsome Jiaer. We never expected you to become, this much handsome man. Right, darling?"my uncle told as he inspected my face closely.

"Yeah dear. He is now an idol. You know your place, right Jiaer?" my aunt told somewhere behind my uncle. I can't see anything other than my uncle now.

"I...I am sorry." Why the hell I was apologizing for? For living the life like the way I wanted. Am I this weak in front of them? No, Jackson you need to wake up. You have to do something. 

So, I just kicked my uncle's stomach using my right knee. He stumbled backward giving me enough space to run away I try to get to the door but I tripped over the coffee table, and fell down. Why do I have to be this clumsy?

"You never really given me any chance Jiaer. We really try to be nice to you." My aunt told as she called someone on the phone. Within seconds two grown men came inside the house and locked the door. Okay, today maybe the last day of my life I thought to myself.

"Help...Help..." I started to scream. I don't even have idea if anybody could hear me. Tears flowing down my face like river. My phone? Where did I put my phone? I noticed that it was on the kitchen table. I tried to getup so that I can atleast let someone know about the situation.

But, before I even getup one of the man that entered before put his foot on my head at the side of my face and try to crush it to the floor. I tried to push his leg with my hand but it is no use since I was lying face down on the floor. 

"Please...Please...leave me...please..." I chocked on my sobs. The other man took my hands and tied it together using a duct tape and sealed my mouth with it. With that the guy crushing my face released me. 

I was lying pathetically on the floor. 

"You really thought that we are going to leave you alone just because you came to Korea?" my aunt asked. 

"If we want we can get you anytime. Are you listening to what I am saying? 'Tsk' this is the thing I don't like about you. You always don't hear me correctly and what I'd teach you. Is this the way to respect your elders, lying down in front of them? KNEEL, RIGHT NOW." His voice boomed in the house.

I struggled to get into the position that was told but failed miserably because of the ties. Within seconds I was pulled up into the kneeling position by the grip on my hair. The one of the man was the one that pulled me up. The other one was already removing his belt. My whole core was shaking because of the fear.

"Didn't you have to be punished for forgetting your place, Jiaer?" my uncle asked as he hold my face up by the chin. A belt was already in his hand. 'No...No... sorry. Don't punish me.' This is what I want to say but with my mouth shut all I did was shaking my head 'No'. I realized that was a bad idea within seconds because of the harsh slap I received on my left cheek. My head snapped to right side and I can taste the blood in my mouth..

It was once a routine in my life. The memories all still fresh in my mind. The memories, which never let me sleep at night. 

"Okay, I'll ask you again. Didn't you have to be punished for forgetting your place, Jiaer?" he asked again as he gripped my hair to make me look at him. I can't nod. I am not Jiaer now, I am Jackson. This was the thing I kept telling to myself. All I did was staring at them. I know that it not gonna end pretty. But, I can't give up now. I've to face my fear. Aunt started to press her heel on my bare foot. 

"You're taking too much time to decide, Jiaer. You know that you're not capable of taking decisions by yourself. Darling." With that the pressure on my foot and the grip on my hair were gone. I know now it's about to go down. 

The next five minutes were the worst; I received smacks with the belt. There is not even a second for me to take breath. I know now my whole body was littered with bruises.

All I could do was lying pathetically on the floor. They may be right, I shouldn't have left them. I should've known my place. Maybe I deserve to be punished. 

"Jiaer, nobody told you to lie-down. KNEEL" 

I try my best but the men pulled me up once more.

"Just remember one thing Jiaer, you are not safe because you are in here or anything. You are here because we decided not to take you away. So don't forget what to do infront of us. You are always ours nobody can change that not even your parents, okay?" aunt whispered near my ear. All I did was nodding. "Now, this is our Jiaer, good" she patted my head and went to sit on the couch. 

"Oh, looking at you like this always turned me on. Come on, now sit on my lap." Uncle told me as he sit on the dinning chair. It is also nothing new for me. He always makes me do things but he never touched my virginity. Now, I think wearing tank top was a bad idea. I stood up legs wobbly; I just sit on his lap.

"What is this Jiajia? Did you forget you position? Here let me." With that he turned me so now I was sitting with each of my legs were either side of his hips. He held me by my waist. He just started to suck and bite on my neck. I just sat there as a statue without moving or anything. That's why I was confused when a harsh slap hit me. I just looked at my uncle.

"Didn't I teach you how to please your master, Jiajia?" I looked at him confused. I was already sitting there baring my neck to anything. What did he want now? It only kicked my uncle's anger more, then there is another slap. "Well, grind on me, slut. It feels like I am the only one interested in you." Well that's the truth but I can't say it. So, I started to grind on him as much as I could in this position. "Good, prove me how slutty shit you are" after a few minutes the sucking and biting he pushed me on the ground.

"You are too good for me slut. Now, I want release." With that order I came to my knees. 

"But, now I can't remove the tape. So, I have no choice. Prepare him." He told the other men. They started to pull me to the nearby wall. 

No, no, no. after all these years, now I can't lose my virginity to him. I try to wiggle out of their grasp. Tears start to flow more their grip on me was tightened as they pushed me to the wall and held me there. Once again there is no movement for me. I couldn't even see clearly behind me. All I know was they are trying to pull my pants down.

"If you guys want him you can have him after me." He said with a smirk making me shiver more, and the men around me laugh. 

Jb's POV, 

I don't know why I am feeling this way. But, something inside me keep telling me there something isn't right. The others are just talking and laughing with one another. That's it. I can't sit here anymore. I have to check on Jackson. Even if he is talking and enjoying his family's company, it never hurt to check on him. I know if I tell Jinyoung about it he never let me go. So, I told him that I was going for a walk and exit the restaurant. The second I was out at the restaurant, I started to run. I ran all the way to our dorm. I don't know why I was here and I don't know why I was running like the world is going to end. I am just doing all this because of my instincts. When I came to halt it is in front of our dorm. Okay, now it is going to be awkward I thought as I neared to knock, I heard someone talking maybe his uncle telling, "if you guys want him you can have him after me" with somewhat devilish tone, that earn a laugh from more than one guy. 'What did he talking about?' for my answer I heard a muffled cry of someone. Jackson was the only one that came to my mind. I just kicked the door open when I entered; it was the worst situation, than I imagine him to be in. He was pressed against the wall by two men, I've never seen before and his uncle was trying to... get his pants down!? What the... I was fully blinded by the white rage. I started to punch and kick anybody get near me, that being the two men that holding Jackson. When I turned to look for his uncle and aunt they were nowhere in sight, the other men were getting up to run out of the door. Then I noticed Jackson on the floor. I got near him; he was visibly shaking from fear. 

I just hold him in a hug to stop him from shaking. But, before I could do anything others came barged into the house. 

"What happened, Jb?" Mark asked as soon as he entered the house.

"Yeah, and why Jackson was tied up?" Jinyoung asked. That's when I noticed the tape on Jackson's mouth but when I try release him, he was started to shake more. So, I signaled them to take the maknaes of our group to their room. The three was now looked terrified. Finally, Jinyoung and Mark came back after they put the other three into Yugbam room. That was the room, was further away from the living room. Jackson was still in my hug. When they came to living room, I try to release him to lift him up to the couch and remove the ties, but he again starts to shake. 

"Shh...It's okay. We are here now. Nobody's gonna hurt you." I tried to assure him. He just nodded to me. I tried to peel off the tape without much pain to him but when he was winced in pain I stopped. 

"I am sorry." I apologized and he just stares at me. 

"Here, let me do it. Anyway we have to get it off him." Mark said as he kneeled beside Jackson's other side. 

"Jack, just bear this for a second." Mark told him and Jackson nodded facing him, with that Mark peeled off the tape in one swift motion. He winced in pain as tears start to form on his eyes. So, I held him close. 

"Here, hyung use this." Jinyoung told to Mark as he handed him a scissor. Mark just cut his ties with them. When his hands were released he just held me. 

"Thank you, subae" he told. His voice was horse, maybe from all the crying. 

"Just call me hyung, Seun-ah" I told. Surprise was evident in his face. I just kissed his temple to reassure him. Then, I gathered him in my arms and lifted him and set him on the couch. He still snuggled into me and silently cried. Maybe we have to wait for him to calm down. Jinyoung gave me a glass of water to give to him. He took a sip of the water. It's been half an hour since I came into the dorm. Now, he released me and sits beside me silently. His cries were now silent now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	9. Explanation

Jb's POV,

"So, what happened in here?" Jinyoung asked making Jackson's breath slightly hitched.

"No problem, Seun-ah. You can tell us when you like to share with us. Nobody gonna force you if you felt uncomfortable with us." I told as I reassured Jackson by pulling him into more of a side hug in the sitting position. Silently I sent a glare to Jinyoung's side, Jinyoung noticed that and just lowered his eyes. 

"But, Jb we have to report this to JYP and police." Mark told. I also knew that by this time we should reported to JYP about it. But Jackson just shook his head. 

"No, don't tell dad about it. He already did so much for me." He told in a small voice. 

"Then, can you at least tell us what happened?" I asked as he played with his finger. Jackson seemed to thought about that for a second. 

"Can I tell you about everything, tomorrow morning? Because, I want to tell everyone." There again in small voice but now it is clearer.

"No, problem Seun-ah. Did you want to sleep in your room or ..." even before I could finish. "No, can... can we all sleep in here together?" he asked more like decided that I was gonna reject the idea.

"Of course we can. Do you want to shower or something?" I don't want to offend him but he was now more like a mess eyes were red and puffy from crying. His whole body was littered with bruises. He could definitely use a hot shower. But, he hesitated before he nodded to me. 

"Can you wait outside of bathroom while I was showering?" he asked more timidly. "Of course if you wanted you can even leave the door open. Jinyoungie and Markeu will setup mattresses while you're showering, okay?"

His face instantly lit up, not his over-joyed face but better than the few minutes before. With much reassuring he was now finished showering and the four of us were now sitting on the mattress settled on the living room. When we lie-down Jackson snuggled into me more which sparked a warm feeling which I missed since I lost Alex. No, I can't think of him as Alex, what's wrong with you JB? I scolded myself but I fell asleep with Jackson in my arms. 

Jinyoung's POV, 

When I woke up, Jackson was already in kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. "When did you woke up, Seun-ah? You should've slept more." I told him as I helped him to get everything to the table. He already had done the cooking. Slowly, everybody started to wake up and finally we finished our breakfast together.

None of us have schedule for the week because, next week we are gonna have to start preparing for our next comeback. So, after breakfast everybody settled on the living room. 

Jackson's POV, 

Now everybody was in our living room waiting for me to start to talk. I was really surprised even Yugeom and Bambam hyungs also waiting silently. I never had seen the both of them like this. But, it somehow gave me the courage to speak. But, I was kinda scared about their reaction to what I was going to say.

No one's POV, 

"Well, just ask me what you want to know." Jackson told.

"Okay, who are those people that came yesterday? Do you know them?" Jinyoung asked first beating everyone. 

"Yes, they are my uncle and aunt. He is my dad's elder brother." Jackson told fear dripping in his voice. Immediately, Jb took notice of this and held Jackson's hand in his and giving it a little squeeze.

"Is he a brother of PDnim? I never thought that." Bambam asked. 

"No no no. he is my biological dad's brother."

"Oh sorry. You never told us about your parents, that's why I got confused." Bambam spoke fastly because of the embrassment.

"Yes, Jack. If it is not much to ask can you... well..." Mark didn't know how to ask him.

"Can you tell us about your parents? Because, we didn't even know you last name." Yugeom asked without hesitance. 

"Oh sorry, you never asked me about those things that's why I didn't tell you anything about them. Mmm, do you guys know Lenin Jackson and Ryo Wang?" 

"Yes, the two billionaires that died in a flight accident. Even after they died their companies are still in good position. Wait... don't tell me..." Jinyoung told as he try to remember everything he know about them.

"Well, yes. They are my parents."

"What?" they all said in unison. 

"How come you be their son. I know that they are gay and married. But, I ... never ... wait. Yes, I don't know but I think I somewhere heard about or see ... a ... article about Lenin is pregnant." Jinyoung blabbered.

"You mean this article?" Mark asked as he held something up on the phone for Jinyoung to see.

"Yes, here there is another article about the baby. Wait, is blonde is your natural hair color?" Jinyoung asked as he noticed that the baby on the article has blonde hair. 

"Yes, I am blonde as my dad and I have asian features like my papa."

"But, Jinyoung when these are happened you also maybe little kid right? How come you know about all this?" Jb was surprised by Jinyoung's knowledge.

"That's why you have read." Jinyoung bluffed proudly.

"Then how come you are here with JYP?" Youngjae asked still couldn't understand a thing that's going on.

"Well ..." Jackson started but Jb cut him off.

"His parents are died in an accident so his uncle and aunt took his responsibility but, I think they didn't treat him well so maybe he escaped and somehow found PD – nim in the process. Am I right Seun-ah?"

"Yeah, hyung. The only thing is that dad is a close friend of my parents. That's why when he found out how my uncle and aunt treat me he legally adopted me and saved me from there." 

"We are sorry, Jackson. You gone through so much in your age. Even we treated you like trash when we first met." Yugeom told apologetically.

"But, why you told us not to inform PD-nim about it?" Mark asked.

"Because, I don't want him to get into trouble because of me. My uncle is the one of the top mafia leader in Hong Kong. So, if he got involve anymore than he already is, his life will be in danger. We are safe until we are not going to Hong Kong I think. I am sorry I pulled you all into this." Jackson told as he looked at Jb.

"Well, it is no new for us. Right guys?" Bambam asked as he thought about the time when they found out about Alex's father is a mafia leader. Everybody laughed as they understood what Bam meant.

"So, what happened yesterday before I come? Did they ... did they ..." Jb didn't know how to ask him that. Because, it is not the age to go through this type of thing and somewhere inside him he is just afraid to know the answer. 

"Yes, they are trying to rape me. Thank you so much if you didn't come at the right moment I don't even want to think what would have happened." Jackson told as he smiled at Jb to reassure him it is okay to ask. 

"Wha...what? Did they did these kind of things before?" Youngjae asked as he couldn't even believe what he just heard.

Suddenly, Jackson's mind filled with memories of when they forced him to do things. Sweat starts to form on his forehead.

"It's okay Jack. If you felt uncomfortable you don't have to talk about it. We don't judge you for that." Mark neared him as he wipe-off the sweat on his forehead.

"No, it's that they made me do things or forced me to watch them you know... this was the first time they gone to this level." Something about mentioning them made him feel sick.

"It's okay, Seun-ah. They never gonna got you. We never leave you alone." Jb kissed the crown of his head. Everybody in the room was surprised by his action expect Jinyoung who still seem to be in thought.

"So, why are they still following you if JYP adopted you legally? I mean what was the purpose?" Jinyoung asked.

"When I become 18 all the deciding rights which was now handling by Benny hyung another close friend of my parents, will be transferred to me. They didn't want my custody. They just want to break me to get what they want. That's what they are doing for the past 7 years." Jackson explained to them. He knows that he shouldn't give up and he has to be strong. But, somewhere... Yugeom interrupted his thought.

"You are really great. If I were you I don't think I can even survive a month in that kind of situation." Yugeom were really felt proud thinking about Jackson.

He couldn't even picture himself in that kind of situation. But, Jackson endured all of that for this much years and still keep going.

"Not really hyung. They already caught me. Because of them I couldn't even use my Chinese name. All they had to do was just call me and I'll be at their feet." Jackson told with a bitter smile. Even he believed that he was over came everything he gone thorough in their place but yesterday events proved him wrong.

"If your Chinese name gets you all the bad memories then we will never use it in front of you. Not even for fun. Jinyoungie, can you order lunch for us? For evening dinner we can go out some restaurant." Jb told.

After that everything was went normal but having Jackson in it. 'Maybe it's not hurt to have someone new around?' Jb thought to himself as he watched Bambam, Yugeom and Jackson playing together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	10. Birthday

It was one of their peaceful days. They just finished promotions. Maybe if they are lucky enough they'll have some break time before preparing for their next album.

Morning when everybody came to eat breakfast Jackson didn't seem to be in his cheery self. He is just sulking. 

"Good morning, Jackson." Youngjae told flashing one of his sunshine smile. 

"Good morning hyung. I am sorry I just prepared toast and omelets. Nothing more." He told without even looking at them.

"No problem, Seun-ah. You also have to take rest. If you want we can even order something you like for lunch." Jinyoung told him as he smiled at him. With that Jackson just starts to walk towards his room.

"What? Are you not gonna join us Seun-ah?" Jb asked before he could leave the dining area. "No hyung. I already ate." With that he left, didn't give much room to argue. Jb know he lied but he saved it for interrogate later.

After breakfast everybody is in living room except Jackson who still didn't came out of his shared room. Yugbam went to call him so that they can play together. When they entered the room, all they heard was buzz of Jackson's phone by notifications. His phone's screen was on because of the never ending notifications on the bedside table and Jackson was lying as he facing the walls. 

"Jack, did you want to come to play with us?" Yugeom asked in a hopeful tone.

"No hyung. I ... I am tired" Jackson told them with a trying to be normal voice. 

"Is everything alright, Jack?" Bambam asked. He didn't want to snuck into his personal space that's why he is asking rather than trying to pry on the person which he actually do with the other members. 'If it was Alex on Jackson's place. I would've ... no bam, you shouldn't compare them. They are different.' He told to himself as he slaps himself on his mind.

"Nothing hyung, just a normal head ache. I'll be fine." Jackson reassured him with that they left. 

At the living room,

"What? Jackson has head ache? Maybe, I should make him some tea." Jinyoung told as he got up to go to the kitchen. That's when Jackson's room door opened and he came out. Everybody was shocked because his eyes were red and puffy seems like he had been crying the whole time. 

"Can I go to the park? I think I need some fresh air." Jackson asked. Without even realizing Jb nodded his head. He just took that as a yes and left the house. 

"Why you allowed him to go Jb?" Mark asked angrily. 

"I don't know. I don't even realize when I was nodding." Jb told as he came to his senses. 'Why he looked so cute even when he is crying?' Jb thought to himself.

"He looked like he had been crying this whole time." Jinyoung pointed out.

"Maybe we can ask him when he come back home. We just have to give him some time to himself." Youngjae said.

"Maybe"

Everybody doing their own thing Jb and Jinyoung are reading books, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugeom were playing video games, while Mark who was tried to sleep, took out his phone to go into his social media. Upon many things what caught his attention was 'Happy Birthday Jackson' 

"What the heck?"

"What happened Mark?"

"Did you guys know that today is Jackson's birthday?"

"No, wait ... really?!"

"Yes, fans are wishing him on the social media platform."

"Is this why he was crying today? Because, we didn't even wish him."

"Maybe. But we have to do something for him. He gifted for all of our birthdays."

"I have an idea. You guys take care of decoration. I am going to make something to replace cake. We don't have much time. Hurry up guys."

Jinyoung just disappeared into kitchen. The others just started writing with different colors on the paper they had, to make a Happy birthday poster. Then they just decorated the whole room with the plushies of squirtle Jackson had and the pictures of the squirtle that they drew. Jinyoung made something like cake as he promised with bread and choco spread and set it on the living room table. As if on cue they heard the sound of Jackson opening the front door. 

They all got assembled in front of Jinyoung, who light the candle. They all yelled 'surprise' together. When Jackson saw that at first he was shocked the next second he was crying.

"We are sorry Jackson. We didn't know your birthday." Mark told as he neared Jackson to console him. 

"Well, now make a wish." Bambam told. Jackson just wiped off his tears and hold Mark and Bambam's hands that were standing next to him. This shocked them all because Alex was the one who always do that on his birthday. They all just followed suit. After few seconds he blowed the candle. 

"Sorry Seun-ah. We didn't got time to prepare cake for you. So, it's just prepared last minute with bread and choco spread." Jiyoung told.

"It's okay hyung, actually, this is the first birthday I am celebrating after everything. I just don't like to celebrate my birthday anymore." Jackson said with a trembling voice.

"Is this also because of your uncle and aunt?" Youngjae asked.

"No hyung. Actually my parents died today." He told as he tried to hold back the tears.

"We are sorry, Jack. Is that why you're crying earlier?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah, maybe that's why he didn't leave the room. We should've done something before." Bambam told. 

"No hyung. It's been years since my parents died. It just that one of our fans wished me by my nickname that my parents used to call me, Gaga. Actually it was after my Cantonese name Ga Yee." He explained. After hearing this everybody starts to hug him creating a big group hug. The day follows as they all enjoyed each other's company cuddling on the couch and watching enjoying the foods that ordered on Jackson's suggestion. 

Jackson enjoyed every minute of today. Because he never thought they all spend this much time for him. They all spend the entire day with him. It was the happiest day in his life after his parents died. He smiled without even knowing that someone watching and taking pictures of them from far away.

On somewhere dark, 

"They are all having fun with each other boss." A man told as he handed him the photos.

"Looks like that. But not so long..." the person who was sitting on the chair behind the table told as he placed a cigarette between his lips and lights it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	11. Even mistakes can lead to the truth

It was a normal day for got7. Everybody hanging out at the dorm, except Jb. He went out for a walk. Jackson and Jinyoung were preparing for lunch, Youngjae and Mark were playing some game on computer and Yugeom and Bambam were doing something overly excited (when not).

They ran inside to get some bucket hats from Jb's room, but unfortunately they knocked over the table and something on it fell down and broke.

Yugbam were just stunned. "Oh no, it broke." Bambam whispered. 

"What is it Bam?" Yugeom asked.

"Yuggie, this was the thing that we gifted for Jb hyung's birthday with Alex." Bambam told.

"Oh shit, he definitely gonna kill us. Bam, think of something, we have to do something." Yugeom told as he bent down near Bambam to pick up the pieces of clay.

"Come on, Yuggie. We have to go to the store to get something to stick it together or else he will definitely kill us." With that Bambam pulled Yugeom with him and told everybody that they were going to buy some snacks and ran out of the dorm.

It was a piece that all of their finger pressed impression to make a heart shape. Jb kept that piece precious. He believe that this piece is a symbol that Alex was still with them.

Before Yugbam came to the house, Jb entered the house. He went straight to his room and looked at the precious piece. It was his habit after Alex's death whenever he enters the room he always looks at the piece and feels Alex's presence with him.

But, today there is the piece which he cherished so much was now broken into pieces. 'Who did this?' he thought to himself. Nobody, who knows the value of the piece didn't dare to touch this. Jackson. It should be him because he didn't know about this and he was the one who always clean the rooms. To say Jb was angry would be an understatement. He went to the kitchen.

"Hyung, do you want anything?" Jackson asked as he noticed Jb enter the kitchen.

Jb didn't tell anything he just neared him and slapped him harshly. Jackson fell on the floor. Jb lifted him up by his collar. Jinyoung grabbed Jb's arm to make him release Jackson. But to no avail Jb held him strong.

"What happened, hyung?" Jinyoung asked.

"He ...he broke the piece that Alex gifted me." Jb told on the verge of tears.

"What?" Mark asked as he neared the three.

"Hyung... I ... " Jackson stuttered due to fear and Jb's hold on him. 

At that right moment Yugbam entered the house. They felt the tension in the air in the house. So, they silently neared Youngjae to ask him about what happened, when they heard the reason, they know that they screwed up for big time.

"Hyung, it's us that broke the piece." Bambam told out loud.

"Bam, don't lie to us for him." Jb told him still glaring at Jackson. Jackson looked pale like his soul left his body. 

At the time Yugbam entered the house, Jackson's POV,

"You know how much that piece important to me, Jiaer?" Jb whispered. My mouth fell open. I never thought Jb would use my weakness against me like this. I shuddered, my knees felt weak.

I heard someone talking but I couldn't even recognize who the voice belong to. My mind felt weak. After sometime the grip on my shirt loosened. I just ran. Ran out of the house, through the streets and straight to the dance studio. I am not gonna cry. No, it is nothing compared to what I gone through.

But, why it hurt so much. Maybe because, I trusted him so much or I never expect him to do it. Without me realizing tears started to fell. My hyungs in the dance studio didn't ask me anything. They just led me to an empty practice room. The room which I always practice when I felt sad. They just left me alone without asking anything which I am thankful for.

I just danced till I couldn't even stand. I don't know how much time had passed. Now, I am lying on the floor, breathing heavy. 'Why did he do it?' was the only thought that kept running in my mind. Maybe, is it because I replaced him. Wait, then dad know about everything right? Why did he did that when he know they are good together. He already planned seven members group right? Then why did he rejected Alex and put me in that place. Is it because I am his son?

I know that these questions are never gonna stop until I know the answers. So, I just called dad. The moment he picked up, I asked, "Why did you put me in his place dad? Why?" 

"Seun-ah, what happened? Wait, are you in the studio?" he asked. 

"Yes" was the only thing I managed to say before I broke into another fit of cry.

"Stay there. I'll be there in five minutes." With that the line was cut-off.

Just as he said, he came here in five minutes and brought me to his... no, our house. He never liked when I say it is his house. After few minutes, we settled on the couch, I held my hand in his. Slowly, I asked, "Why you selected me in the place of Alex, dad? I don't know him personally and I don't know he is talented or not. But, if he survived in your company for this many years, I know he had qualification to debut. Did he die because of the rejection?" I asked in one breath. 

"Who told you that he was dead?" my dad asked. 

"WHAT!?"

*** TWIST ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	12. The truth

"Who told you that he is dead?"

"WHAT!?" 

"Yes, he didn't dead or anything."

"Bu...but, the others told me that..."

"Calm down Seun-ah. Yes, we told the others that he was dead. It's for their own safety. He is a psychopath. He was the one that killed his mother because he loved her so much."

Jackson didn't even know what to say. He just blinked at his dad. 

"His father is a mafia leader. If you don't know, he was the one who gave us this idea to save them at the same time he didn't want his son to get identified. That's why I told them that he died in an accident by that way they can also move on in their life.

Jackson's POV,

After my dad finished his explanation I didn't even know what to say. Because, in his perspective, it is a great move to make it all great. I know that how much the others loved and still loving Alex even though they knew he cannot be back. 

"Dad, can I have hug?" I asked within seconds I was enveloped into his big arms. I just let myself breakdown one more time.

At the dorm, 

Jb's POV,

I couldn't believe that I called him by his Chinese name. Well, in that situation I just want him to feel the pain that I felt when I saw the broken pieces. But, it only didn't cause that much anger. When I found out about Alex's death, I build up so much anger without any outlet. I can't show it on the others because they are also going through the same situation as me. At that time Jackson came into the picture. Without me realizing I let out my anger on him. But, I never thought I'd go this much. 

"Jb, did you screwed something up again?" Mark asked as he sat beside me. 

"Of course he is. He called Jackson by his Chinese name. Really, what the fuck, hyung?" Jinyoung asked. 

"Jinyoungie, how..." how come Jinyoung knew about this. I thought none of them could hear me. Maybe, Jinyoung stood closer than I thought.

"You know hyung. I didn't expect this from you. Don't worry. I don't say anything about this to the others." He reassured me. 

"Jb, did you lost your mind?" Mark's eyes burning with anger. I know I screwed up. 

"I am sorry, hyung. It... I just want him to feel my pain so, I ..."

"So, you decided to play with his weakness. Damn, JB" with that Mark go into his room and slammed the door harshly. He will take some time to cool down. Confront Mark before that will be the most idiotic mistake that one can make. 

Jinyoung's POV,

Everybody is in their room. The maknaes are trying to stick the pieces together in Yugbam room; Mark didn't come out from his room. Maybe I have to go to talk to him. I know Jb now regretting saying that to Jackson. I also have to go and talk to him. 

But, now I am heating up the lunch we made earlier. They atleast can eat dinner together. That can light up the mood at least a little.

After dinner, 

Dinner was ate mostly in silent expect maknaes try to lit up the mood. 

But Jackson didn't come back to dorm. I thought about call him but I realized now he need more time to himself. Jackson is a strong boy so he will overcome it within no time. My thoughts are interrupted by Jackson unlocking the front door.

"Oh, Jackson-ah, you came. Come have some dinner." I told. He didn't say anything for a few seconds just looked at my eyes then came to sat at the dining table. He just ate in silence. Not that I minded but he didn't look like his normal self. His eyes just fixed on the food.

"Thank you Jinyoung-shi" with that he took his plate to the sink washed it after he is done. He went to his room using his keys.

I was stunned. We lost his trust. He didn't trust us. He didn't trust us like before, not anymore. 'Jb, you fucked up big time now' 

The following days had been weirder. Because, he didn't even talk to us if there isn't a necessity, but on camera he would act like nothing changed everything was normal between us. Yugbam tried to make him talk but he just told them that they had nothing to do his change. 

Third person POV,

Its nearing midnight, everybody in the dorm except Jb and Jackson. It became a routine for Jb because he took the responsibility of composing and song writing. But today is later than his regular time. Without him noticing two men sneaked behind him and grabbed him by his hands. He starts to struggle, soon enough he made free one of his hands and with that he started to punch the men holding him. He didn't even notice the car that came near and a guy came out of it with a gun. Soon, he heard a gunshot and turned to see Jackson falling to the ground. The guys try to kidnap him seem to get some orders through wireless. Within seconds, they left the scene. Jb hurried to Jackson's side. 

Jackson's POV, 

After the incident with Jb hyung, I always go to the dorm after everybody asleep. I don't want to encounter any of them and show them vulnerability. When I am nearing the dorm, I saw some people maybe two trying to hold one. And the one is struggling and punching others. Without much thought I started to run towards them. I know it is not a wise thing to do. But, maybe I can help him in some way. As I got closer the person fighting seemed to look familiar. It looked like ... Jb hyung. Yes.

I start to run faster towards them. I noticed there was a car parked besides them and a guy came out from that car holding... a gun. He aimed it towards Jb hyung. But, he didn't seem to notice that. He still is fighting the other men as his back facing this side. I went to the guy holding the gun and tried to pull the gun from him. Again, I know it is the dumbest thing one can ever done. But I need to something right and I can't think of anything on that spot. And then I heard the gun shot and felt the pain near my chest and fell to the ground. I can feel my clothes starts to get wet by the blood. My vision starts to get blurry and there is a ringing in my ears. As my eyes starts to close, then someone shook my body and Jb hyung frantically shacking me telling me something that I can't make out. He just holds me close to his chest, and I can feel that he is crying. Then there is nothing. No pain, no ringing sound in my ears and there is only the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	13. I think I love you - Part 1

Jinyoung's POV,

I was waiting for JB to come home. Usually, he'll be at home at this time. So, I just called him, after a few rings, he attended the call. 

"Hyung, are you still in studio? It's late..." when I started to speak I heard a sniffle and a ragged breath on the other side. 

"Hyung?" I called out again.

"Jinyoung-ah... *isk hospital *isk ..." I heard him say. What happened, why he was in the hospital and crying? I wanted to ask more but I have sense, so, I just asked which hospital he was in. I just woke Mark up and made a note to the others when they wake up. We rushed to the hospital. Jb told us that he was at the ICU.

When I reached him he just came to us and enveloped us in a hug. He was shaking. We never seen Jb this much scared before. Angry yes, scared no.

"Hyung, what happened? Why are you in the hospital at this hour?" I asked as I made him drink some water to calm him down.

"Jack...Jackson..." he explained us everything. "I don't even know he was there before Jinyoung-ah. If I had known maybe I have done something. I promise Jinyoung, I didn't do anything on purpose. Trust me. Pls, Jinyoungie" he starts to sob now. 

"We know hyung. We know you didn't let that happen on purpose." I try to console. Why would he even think that we are going to think about him like that. Maybe, because we know about how Jb acted towards Jackson.

Mark informed JYP about it. But, he was away for a meeting in America. So, he can't come right away. But, he told that he will take care of all the legal matters. 

Its 4 am when doctors informed us that Jackson will be fine. He told us that we can wait and see when Jackson woke up. Jb was exhausted with the lack of sleep and all the crying. I told him that, he can go to dorm, we would inform him when he awake. But, he refused strongly.

Jackson's POV,

It was dark. Then after sometime, I saw a bright light. Maybe, I am dead. That's the path for me to take to get out of the world. I didn't regret anything, because if I didn't do anything it would be Jb hyung in my place. He has more people on this world than me. But, it would be great if I had a chance to meet everyone before my death. My dad, my hyung, my group members and even my parents. (yes, Jackson's parents still alive. If you didn't notice, I mentioned him thinking about his parents in 'mistake' and when he explained about his parents to the members that's why it didn't on his POV. Well I am not going to tell if they are going to make an entrance or not🙈. So, back to Jackson.)

When the light seemed to fade away, I felt a touch on my hand like someone holding it. Maybe, somebody is going to take me out of the world. So, I just squeezed the arm that was holding to tell them that we can go now. But, suddenly I felt that somebody shook my body lightly and they were calling my name. Wait, that voice seemed like I know him. Isn't it Jb hyung's voice? Oh, I didn't save him? Did they kill him after I blacked out? But, the shaking only increased. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were glued together. I slowly opened my eyes and met with a Jb's soft black orbs eyes. When he met mine, he seemed relieved. 

"Jb hyung?!" my voice sounded foreign even to my own ears. "Don't worry, Seun-ah. You're safe and doctor said you've passed the critical stage. Do you want anything? Did it hurt somewhere? Can I call the doctor?" Jb hyung asked non-stop. I am now confused taking everything he said. So, I am not dead like I thought. Okay. Is Jb hyung here for me and with me the whole time? Why I still felt like flying? Is it because of the pain killers? I don't feel any pain, so it must be it. 

"Don't leave me alone, hyung. It doesn't feel right when none of you with me. Hyung promise me." I don't even know why I am asking this to him why I felt like I didn't even have the control over my body. Before, I could refuse or apologize for everything I said, "I promise, Seun-ah." Jb hyung told as he kissed my temple.

After sometime the others came into the room. 

"Sorry, Seun-ah, we just gone to pickup the others. How are you feeling right now? Do you need anything?" he came near me as he ruffled my hair. I just smiled at him, as I tried to sit up. But, he just pushed me to lie down.

The others were looked shocked as they looked at me. "So, Jackson, now everyone is here. Tell me how you got there? I didn't even saw you were coming." Jb hyung asked. Then, I explained what happened. Still, I didn't even know why I put myself in front of him. Everybody was looked shocked. Suddenly, Younjae hyung enveloped me into a hug, soon all of them followed suit. 

The remained weeks were filled with cuddling sessions and hugs. I slowly started to feel something unfamiliar towards them. 

At some dark room,

"So, your try to capture Jb was failed?" Jackson's uncle asked. 

"That boy of yours destroyed my plan." Alex told frustrated. 

"Well, we are here to talk to you about that. Can we join together to get them?" Jackson's aunt asked. 

"We don't need any of them except Jackson."

"Right, of course we can. It's my father who didn't let me do anything. You helped me to get rid of him. Now Korea's underground business was under me, definitely we can get them if we joined our forces." Alex told as he shook his hand with the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	14. I think I love you - Part 2

Markson:

Mark's POV,

It probably past midnight, I was in deep sleep. Suddenly, I heard some muffled noises. As I came to my senses, the noise became clear. It was Jackson. He was speaking or something I looked towards him to see what he was doing. Seems like he was having a nightmare. He didn't screaming or anything. Just murmuring something but there is a disturbed look on his face so I can tell he is not having a too good dream. So, I just woke him up. He blinked at me, still didn't came to his senses. 

"Is that a nightmare, Jack?"

"Yeah hyung, I ... I am sorry if I disturbed you. Thank you for waking me up."

"No problem. If you want you can..." I hesitated. How can I say you can come sleep in my bed with me? No Mark that would be the most embarrassing thing you could do. 

"Hyung... can I just cuddle you. If you are uncomfortable it'll be okay hyung." He asked as if he read my mind.

"Of course, you can Jacks. Come here." I said as I moved a bit to make room for him to lie-down. I just held him against my chest as we fell into slumber.

JackJae:

Youngjae's POV,

When I woke up, I refreshed and went to the kitchen. It's nothing new, as usual Jackson was cooking, I slightly neared him to see what he was doing, his back was facing towards me, he was hummed some unfamiliar song. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled just to surprise him. 

"Aaah...!" he was shocked as some of the veggies fell down from the countertop. Then, I noticed there was a cut on his finger. Oh my god, did he cutting veggies when I came. I rushed to his side as I took his hand to rinse it off on the sink. Then I went inside to take first aid kit and started to treat him. 

"I am sorry, Jackson. I just ... tried to scare you. I didn't know that you were cutting veggies, if I ..." before I could finish he put his other hand on my mouth. I looked at him he just smiled. 

"It's okay hyung. To make up for it you have to cuddle me for one hour, okay?" 

I felt relieved for some reason. We didn't know about this at the beginning but he has a addiction for cuddling. 

Jeason/Jackbum:

Jb's POV,

I don't know why but I felt myself start to like Jackson more. I am sure everyone like him. But, I don't want to... I don't know put him in the place of Alex. I felt it is not fair. So, I just try to avoid most interaction between us unless it is necessary like today. Yes, today we are having an interview kinda at an award show, to top it all the show not even in Korea. 

We are having a photo shoot plus interview. At the time of the photo shoot someone yelled something making the crowd laugh. I know that they are not gonna throw some insulting comments at the place like this, but not knowing what they yelled disturbed me, laughing didn't helped either. I got a glimpse of others and I know they are also disturbed by it. But, I didn't expect Jackson to notice it at all. But somehow he did and he just turned towards me and said, "No (Aniya!)" he told as he read my mind. 

The next that said person said something; Jackson told something towards them making him flustered. I never felt this much happy than now to be in a multilingual group. I know, the others got my back at the situations like this, but I never thought Jackson would do that. Without even me telling or asking for help. I just laughed as I shook him. 

(If you don't know about this event, it is at MAMA 2015. I loved this interaction and I loved how Jb laughed at the photographer's response.)

Jinson:

Jinyoung's POV,

I know Seun-ah's schedules have been hectic. Because, we also can't even see him until we got to the event place or practice and it took a big toll on him. These thoughts are screaming in my head, I couldn't even fell asleep. So, I decided to head to kitchen to get some water. When I went out of my room lights were on which means, Jackson still didn't return from the work/ shoot.

He is really overworking himself. I thought to myself as I drank my water. Then, I heard the sound of the front door being open. I know exactly who it was. So, went to living room to greet by a very tried Jackson. 

"Jack, are you coming to home at this time every day?" I asked. 

"Yeah hyung, I am sorry if I woke you up." He told tiredly as he plopped down on the couch.

"It's okay, Jack. Did you eat something?"

"...yes hyung." I know he is lying. 

"What did you ate?"

"Mmm, I think... dumpling?!" he said as he scratch the back of his head.

"Just go refresh yourself I'll get something for you to eat. There is no way you're going to bed on the empty stomach." I told him as I made my way to the kitchen.

Jackbam:

Bambam's POV,

Meat. Today, I am having a weird urge to eat meat. I asked all of them to go out to eat with me but everybody said 'no'. At time like this I always gave up and stayed at home. But, for some reason, today I went to Jackson, to ask if he wanted to eat meat with me. I don't know why I am asking him. I know he would definitely say no but I want to try. So, here I am trying...

"Hey Jack, do you want to go out to eat meat with me?" I asked. More like deciding he would reject the idea. 

"Of course, hyung. Can you give me five minutes to get ready?" he said. I saw his eyes are sparkling.

He was excited to go out with me. Now, I come to think of it, none of us personally invited him to go out together. Mostly because of the shooting and his work. So, I am going to make this day memorable to him.

Jackgeom:

Yugeom's POV,

Today, when I reached the practice room, I heard some song was playing and someone was practicing. I pushed the door open to look the familiar sight in front of me. Jackson was dancing, he looked like exhausted. 

He always does this whenever he felt inferior or when his past memories too much to handle or whenever he comes across the haters, he dances like maniac until last bit of his energy dry. Today, he looked like he have been practicing more than three hours. He is at the last straw of his energy. It wouldn't take him much time to... as I was thinking, he fell to the floor. I rushed towards him. He was breathing heavy; almost look like he'll pass out any moment. I just fanned him using some paper. After some time, he sat up, his eyes are tearing up. I didn't ask him what or why he was crying. I just held him close to let him cry on to my shoulder. After sometime, I just picked him up on my back and started to walk towards dorm. He was deep asleep on my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	15. Confession

No one's POV,

"Hyung, we have to tell you something." Jinyoung started. Jb looked up from his phone to give his full attention to the others. Except Jackson everyone was now in their living room. 

"Hyung... it is ..." Youngjae hesitated. Fear evident in his actions.

"Well, we love, Jackson. We want to propose him; you know at least consider to date us." Bambam told quickly.

Jb didn't say anything. He looked at the members one by one to make sure everyone was on the same page. After he realized everyone was serious, he let out a sigh.

"Actually, I also want to try in the relationship with him." He said. Now, it's others time to look at him to make sure he also sincere. He just didn't realize how much Jackson meant to him. Now, he was ready to let go of his past and start a new future with Jackson in it.

"So, shall we propose him on his birthday? His birthday is tomorrow." Yugeom asked curiously.

"No, we have to propose him today. So, we can make him realize how it is to celebrate his birthday with his boyfriends." Mark told. 

"Yeah, it seems like a good idea." Bambam said. 

"Jinyoungie, call him to make sure when he will be home. We can make some setup for him." Jb said. 

On the call, 

"Hello?"

"Oh! manager hyung. Where is Jackson?"

"He is in the middle of shooting, Jinyoung. Can you call after an hour or so? It will be over by the time."

"Ok, hyung. When he'll be come to the dorm?"

"He'll be there in two hours. You want me to tell him something?"

"No hyung. See you, hyung."

"He is in the shooting for some show again." Jinyoung told. 

"What? He is still in the shooting?"

"He didn't even come to the dorm yesterday night."

"When will he be back, hyung?"

"He'll be here in two hours."

"So, we have time to decorate this place."

With that everyone started to work on the decorations. When they are in the middle of the decoration, suddenly smoke covered the whole place. They all started to panic and tried to rush to the door, but the door was locked and the fire alarm was also didn't go off. But, within seconds they fell on the floor unconscious.

Jb's POV, 

I had bad head ache when I woke up. It felt like my brain was panging against my skull. I tried to hold my head and realized my hands were cuffed behind my back.

Others? I looked beside me and found others. Everybody was coming to their senses like me. So, we are all kidnapped somehow. I tried to look where we are now; it seems like an old warehouse of some kind like the show in the movies.

"Oh, seems like you are all wake up at the right time. Jackson was just coming to the dorm." Jackson's uncle told us as he showed his laptop screen towards us.

That showed Jackson opening our dorm's front door. Oh Jackson's uncle was the one that was kidnapped us. Maybe, they are trying to get him by us.

"JACKSON!" I shouted as if we are on the video call. Everyone was looked at me shocked. Before, I could understand for what, I earned a harsh slap. I could feel the stinging pain on my left cheek. I just stumble towards my right side, onto Jinyoung. We were all kneeled beside each other.

"I never said you could talk" his uncle told as he held me by my chin. 

"Well, you thought I am going to obey to you." I snapped back. 

"Oh! You are that gut one, right? I almost forget about you. Now, listen carefully, next time if you done anything like this or talk to me like that all of them will be punished because of you." With that he released my chin and kicked on my stomach making me fell down to the floor.

"Hyung, please control your temper atleast for the sake of the others." Jinyoung told me as he somewhat supported me to get back to my kneeling position with his hands cuffed behind his back. 

Then we all turned to look at the screen to see Jackson. He looked confused as he looked around the living room. Our decoration supplies were scattered everywhere. Before, he could do anything there comes a cell phone ring. 

Jackson's POV,

I heard a cell phone ring. I know none of our ringtone was that but I still looked around to find a phone on dining table. It was a video call. I attended the call to see my uncle. No way. I tried not to imagine the worst. Now, the look on my face will be a description for scardy cat. 

"Yo, Jiaer, it's been long time. You seemed like you almost forget about us." My uncle told with a cheery tone. But, it only send more shivering down my spine. I couldn't even speak. It seem like my vocal cord closed itself.

"Un... uncle..." I stuttered. 

"Jiaer, you looked like you are scared. Don't worry. I won't do anything to your friend until you do what I told you to do." He told as he showed me the other. I know when I attend the call he'll be the one behind their disappearance. But, I don't know seeing them all tied up kneeling in front of him made me angry. 

"If anything happened to them I'll make sure you never get what you want." I shouted. I never raised my voice to my uncle.

"Oh, Jiaer. You think you can order us around when we have your friends." My aunt showed up telling me in a sickly sweet tone as she neared Yugeom hyung and pulled his hair forcefully making him wince in pain.

"No, no, no. don't do anything to them. Please, I'll do whatever you told me to do." I told them as they smirked.

"Now, that's good. Call your so called dad and tell him all of you were going on a vacation for a week and don't try to reach for you." He told. I complied. The call ended with more reassurance that I'll be safe to my dad. 

"Now put your phone inside the house. Just take the phone you're taking with you. I am going to convert it to audio call. I don't need video call to see what you're doing anyway." With that the screen went black for a second them it connected with the audio call.

"Now come outside, there will be a taxi waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	16. Kidnapping

Jackson's POV,

I just did as he told me to. When I entered the taxi, there already a man in there, he just took the phone from me, within 30 minutes we were in front of an abandoned warehouse. The man in the taxi started to push me inside the warehouse, until I am standing in front of my uncle. I could see the others were on the opposite side of the room. 

"Strip" was the only thing that left my uncle's mouth I just stood there couldn't understand for who this order for, before even I open my mouth to ask him, he slapped Jinyoung hyung. I could feel the force of the slap by the sound, Jinyoung hyung stumbled but Jb hyung held him from falling to the ground. "I told you to strip, Jiaer." My uncle seethed through his teeth. 

I just started to do as he told. Because, I don't want any of them to get into more trouble than they already in. I get rid of my shirt and pant. Then I hesitantly pulled down my boxers. 

Well, this is not the first time my uncle see me naked. It is also the one of the thing he made me do. They are just trying to reassure, I didn't have any kind of tracking device on me. Then they handed me some clothes to change into. The moment I changed into the clothes that were given (the clothes that are given was just white tee and pant) someone started to cuff me and then blindfolded me; all my senses are on high alert. The last thing I knew was a stinging pain on my neck, with that I passed out. 

Jinyoung's POV,

As I gained consciousness back I realized that I was still on hand cuff. The last thing I know was the stinging pain my neck. I opened my eyes and suddenly found out that we were on some kind of cage. I tried to sit straight to look for the others. It was a bit difficult as I was lying on my stomach. But I sat up with some efforts. I scanned the room/ cage and found every one of them. Unfortunately Jackson was on the other side of the room in another cage alone. That cage was in front of our cage. I stood up and walked to the other members to wake them up. After 5 to 10 minute they all wake up. Jackson was the one who seemed to be more scared, because of loneliness. But, we couldn't do anything except shouting, things like 'don't worry' or 'don't be scared'. We know it is useless wordings in these kinds of situations. If it provides some calmness to Jackson, then we don't care. After some reassurance Jackson calmed down the door to the room opened. 

Mark's POV, 

The room opened but it was hard to see, who opened it. After a second or so Jackson's uncle came inside the room following other four large men. Jackson started to shake just from the sight of them. The men went straight into Jackson's cage and pulled him to the space between the two cages. Then they released his hand cuff and shackled him in the lock that was fixed on the roof and floor. Now, his hands and legs all are restrained from any moment. Jackson tried to shake it off, but his efforts went to no avail. 

That moment the door to the room opened one more time to reveal...Alex? 'What the heck? How could he be here? Didn't he dead?' my thoughts run miles in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	17. Torture - Part 1

!!!Warning?!!!

I am not going into the details. I don't know maybe this will be triggering for some people. So, I just give you a heads up.

Jackson's POV,

When the door opened I don't know what I expected but I certainly didn't expect to see Alex coming through that door. Oh my god! Others don't know that he was alive. I looked toward them to see, everybody in full shock.

"Oh guys, I forgot to tell you that Alex was also here." My uncle told as he went to Alex's side.

"I know you guys must be in shock. Because you thought I was dead. But, why you look so surprised Jackson? You already knew that I was alive." He told as he neared me. 

"Y...You al...already know?" Jb hyung asked me. I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Hyung... that is..." I started but Alex cut me off. 

"Well, it is not his fault. He had done all of that for you guys. Because, somehow his so called father JYP found out I am a psycho. So, he and my dad made a perfect plan to solve all the problems. But, the only drawback was that they didn't take me seriously. So, here you are under my control. In the end I had everything I want right where I want them." He finished with the laugh.

At his explanation, everybody seemed to be more at shock. There is an awkward silence filled the room. 

"Well, continue what you are coming here to do. I seriously want something to entertain me now." With that Alex settled on a couch that is in front of me.

At his suggestion my uncle got near me again. He came near me with a lust filled eyes. He pulled my pants and boxers down muttering, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this, Jiaer." I know what he is going to do but I am not ready for this. So, I just pulled at my restraints to get free. I know it don't work but I couldn't bring myself to accept the reality. After that I only screamed, as my uncle raped me in front of 10 plus people. Tears start to run down my cheeks. I screamed my lungs out, pulled at the restraints so fast making my wrist to the point of bleeding. 

Mark's POV,

I watched Jackson got raped by his uncle. I couldn't do anything to stop. If I could do something, I would do that to stop this. At that time, his aunt came into the room.

"Oh, it already started?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Well, I think I also need something. Okay, if one of you guys fucked me so good. I'll tell him to stop now." Alex told as he motioned towards us. 

Without much thought, I accepted his offer. If it saves Jackson from his pathetic position even for some time, I will do anything. Also, it is not the first time for me and Alex. The guards opened the cage to let me out and released my cuff. With that I started to make out with Alex on the couch as I stripped him. But, my mind was filled with Jackson. After sometime I fucked him so hard and released inside him because of his request/ order. I flopped beside him on the couch. 

"Okay, it's enough for now. Leave him." Alex said to Jackson's uncle. With that he released the younger. Jackson looked exhausted. Blood, tears, sweat everything on him made him look like a mess. I stood to get to Jackson but the guards caught and cuffed me and threw me inside the cage. 

"It's only the start, Jiaer." With that his uncle, aunt and Alex left the room. The guards were in the room. Jackson was still in that position. The others still didn't come out from the shock either for Alex being alive or Jackson got raped. Yugeom and Bambam were the worst. I know it scared the shit out of them. After what felt like an eternity the guards took Jackson from the restraints and cuffed him and put him inside his cage. Jackson just hissed and winced, no screams like I expected.

Jackson's POV,

I know it past midnight, I just lying on the floor, try not to move a muscle. Everything in my body hurts. I couldn't fell asleep even though I tried to sleep. I know the others also awake, but didn't know what to say or do at this type of situation. Like this my thoughts are started to drift off to others. I tried to think about the good things happened between us to use that to lull me to sleep but when everything gone according to my plan *sigh* I thought to myself as I heard the door opening. Even now, I tried to think positive as I thought 'Maybe one of the guards went outside or something' but it also went to trash as I heard the door to my cage open. Well, it is not going to be a peaceful night as I thought it would be. When the guards pulled me out of the cage I didn't prepared to see Alex there with an evil smirk on his face. 

(I know I am so cruel toward, Jackson. But, what can I say, he is my bias. Is it weird to say I like tortures than fluff?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	18. Torture - Part 2

Warning?!

I just going to put warning here. It may be triggering for some people. 

Jackson's POV,

When I saw Alex, I know that it will be the one of the worst nights in my life. The guards pulled me towards a chair they made me sit on it. Then released my cuff, removed my tee and tie my hands with the arm rest of the chair. They also tied my legs to the chair's legs. Here we go again; there is no movement for me. The others also watching me, maybe they also couldn't fell asleep, because I didn't make much protest or scream when they pulled me out of my cage. I know if I did anything they would blackmail me using others or simply just hurt them. I don't want any of that. The others also looked scared. There is a silence filled the room with the only sound being our breathing. Suddenly, I heard something click, so I turned to see Alex. He was nearing me with a lighter in his arm. I know what he is up to and I am certainly not ready for that. 

"No, no. please hyung." I started to plead even before he got near me. 

"Tsk, Jackson, what can I do? You have to be punished for hiding the truth from the others about me. Am I right, Jb hyung?" he asked Jb hyung with a sickly sweet voice. Jb hyung looked alarmed, didn't know what was going to happen. He looked so clueless.

"Mmm, let's see. Just because you begged me, how about 10 burns?" he asked as he caressed my left cheek. A sudden fear bubbling out of me as I listened to what he said. 

"No, hyung. Please leave me hyung." without me knowing I started to plead. The calm expression on his face suddenly turned into an angry one. "Who said you can speak, huh? For that you are going to get extra 10, okay?" he asked me as he pulled me by my hair to look at him. Tears already started to flow out of my eyes freely. 

"And one more thing, I don't like to hear screaming. So, when I punish you if you let out a sound one of them will get one burn for that. Do you understand?" he asked. I didn't know if I could answer or not. So, I just stayed silent. "I asked, do you understand, Jiaer?" he asked again as he held my chin in a vice grip. So, I just nodded my head as much as I could in his grip. 

And hell started. He took his time to make me suffer. I could feel my skin burned open. I could feel my skin burning. I could smell it. But I didn't scream or wince. I just cried without making any noise. I don't want any of them to feel this pain. Everything went like this for 19 burns. But, at the 20th burn, he started to make a burn on my left bicep. I tried to control any sound from my mouth, but he didn't took away the lighter. Every time he just finish the burn when the skin started to rip open. But, now he didn't take it. I bit my lips to suppress the sob bubbling on my throat. By doing that without me knowing I whimpered. With that he took the lighter away from me, with a evil smirk on his face. 

"Oh no! Even though I told Jackson not to make any sound, he did it. What can I do I have to punish one of you for this." He told as he turned towards the others. 

"Please, please hyung. Just leave them alone. May be if you want, punish me more." I started to beg for my punishment. But, at this stage, it seemed to be better option. After the silence of few seconds I felt a sting pain starting to erupt on my left cheek as my head snapped to the right.

"I already told you not to speak. Your uncle was right about you. You are very disobedient. You didn't forget about talking and 10 burns part, right?" he asked as he ruffled my hair.

"But first, the punishment for the others. Who do I choose? I love all of them. It is because of you I have to punish them." He told in a sulking tone. 

"I think Yuggie will be perfect for this. What do you think Jb hyung?" he asked as the guards already opened the cage to pull Yugeom hyung out.

"No Alex. Just punish me instead of him. He is already scared. Pls." Jb hyung started to beg indeed Yuggie hyung looked really scared. I got side tracked on Yuggie hyung all I heard was somebody's palm connecting to the other's cheek. I turned only to find Alex slapped Jb hyung, he held him by his hair as he pulled him out of the cage. 

"It's not the answer I wanted hyung. For this you also have punishment" with that Jb hyung was thrown to the floor.

Jb's POV,

I was thrown to the floor. I really couldn't believe this was the Alex that we all loved. How could he do this to us? Jackson already looks like he has been in slavery from the day he was born. Yugeom looked like...come to think of Yugeom, Alex already started to burn the skin on his shoulder blade. Yugeom is crying, screaming and squirming in pain. Finally Alex satisfied with him, so he let him go. Yugeom thrown into the cage again. The others are comforting him as much as they could. Alex turned to my side; he lifted me up by my hair.

"Look hyung, he was the one who made Yugeom cry this much. Don't you want revenge hyung? Here, let me give you a chance. Release him" at his words guards started to release my cuff. A sudden pain started to erupt at my joints because of being tied for a long time. I don't know what he is upto till now. I always suspect everything but I never thought about Alex like this. Everytime I think about it, I felt like I made mistake in judging both Alex and Jackson. 

"Now, you have to give him the 10 extra burns as your punishment plus you have to make an ugly comment everytime you burn a spot. If the comment was not worthy enough, you have to do it again on the same spot. Am I clear, hyung?" all I did was nodded my head. If not he would just hurt the other. He pushed a lighter into my hand. My hands are shaking violently both from fear and anger. I was angry at Alex and I was so scared if this would break Jackson more. 

I started to burn at the same time muttering things I never thought about saying to the worst enemy of my life. But here I am telling those things to the person I really loved. 

Jackson was crying his eyes out in silence. He didn't look at me for once. I know he is just trying to avoid nightmares of me torturing him but I want to reassure him that I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	19. Escape? Under Sea?!

Jb's POV,

After I finished the torturing session, I wanted to hug him, console him and reassure him to not take anything to his mind. But, the second I finished the burning, they started to pull me to the cage as they cuffed me. When they untied Jackson to put him into the cage, his uncle and some more guards came rush into the room. 

"As we doubted they are alive and found us. We have to leave." He told in a hurry. He looked really scared. 

"You guys go ahead and escape from them. I don't give a fuck about death. If I am gonna go, so will he." He said motioning towards Jackson. Alex didn't looked scared like the others. There is some other expression, I couldn't put my finger on. He looked confident and there is an evil smirk on his face. There is Jackson on the other hand looked totally exhausted from all the tortures and crying, he didn't even dared to move a muscle as the guards started to cuff his hands behind his back, they then cuffed alex's left hand to his right as alex instructed. Alex started to pull him to out of the room, Jackson was struggling against the pull of Alex, earning a slap from him as he pulled him out of the room and out of our sight. I can hear other's calling for Jackson. That's when I noticed the water on the floor. The water is rising. I could tell from the smell, it's not some tap/faucet water, it smells like sea water. What was going on? Were we under the sea/ocean? Where did Alex take Jackson to? Millions of questions starts to form on my head.

Mark's POV,

Jb looked like a lost child. I know it took a big toll on him, every situation. He is not good at managing these kind of situations. It's my and Jinyoung's turn to take care of everyone under these kind of circumstance. 

Speaking of the situation, there is no guards in the room and water was now at our thigh level. I know the water is rising and we have to do something but we couldn't as our hands are still cuffed behind our back and the cage is locked. So, I tried to calm our leader, who looked terrified now, as Jinyoung do the same to the others. within seconds I heard gun shots. I know from the conversation before someone came to save us or so I think. Jb shuddered hearing the sound, so I tried to hug him without using hands as I started to tell him soothing words to calm himself. Now the water level was near our waist. That's when the door to the room opened again. But this time by the guards we don't recognize. They are wearing oxygen tank behind their back and they are holding large riffles like on the games I play. I think they are the ones that came to save us. 

Within seconds they opened the cage and they cut our cuff using some kind of laser device. They looked among us and one of them asked, "Where is Gaga?" I told them about Alex pulled him out before, with that four of them got out of the room maybe to find them. When I turned to look at my members, they all looked at me questioningly. That's when I notice that I was having a conversation with them in Mandarin. So, I just told them Jackson, they understood and didn't question anything.

The guards told us to follow them, we did as we were told, within minutes we were on a submarine thing which was crash- connected to the place we were in before. 

The second we were on the medical team started to approach us for asking us about any injuries. There were two other men who inspected us, that's when I notice that they were Jackson's parents.

The guards approached them, "Gaga was still there. Rick, Susuki, Merlin and Dino were still searching for him. But, we have to move from here. We only have barely five minutes before the bomb goes off." After hearing that one of them started to cry, I easily recognized him as Lenin Jackson by his blonde hair. One of the guards hugged him as he tried to console him. 

The other one, Ryo Wang spoke, "tell the others to get out before the bomb goes off. I am not willing to lose any of them if Jackson is not coming." He said as his voice break a bit at the end. 

With that I felt the submarine moving as the tears started to form on my eyes. Jb felt the moving of the submarine as he started to scream 'Jackson was still not here and to stop'. I know he doesn't understand anything because everyone in here speak in Mandarin. So, I just held him against my chest to sooth him. But he asked, "What is happening, hyung? Why we are moving? Where is Jackson? Are they didn't going to save him?" frantically. At this others also approached us. Even Jinyoung looked terrified because of not knowing what was going on. I told them everything, as I let myself cry. I couldn't stay strong anymore. The others also hugged each other as we created big group hug. 

*BOOM*

Then I heard the sound and felt the vibration of the blast. I felt my heart stopped at the sound. 

'Jackson, he is gone.' I thought as loud sob escaped my lips.

Cliffhanger!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	20. Healing

Jb's POV,

I didn't even know what was happening because, one time we were inside the cage suddenly we were on something like submarine and Jackson was nowhere in sight. Mark told something about he got stuck in the place and something about bomb, we were moving away from him and I heard the sound of the blast. Everybody is crying. I didn't even realize me also crying. I can't even think of my life without Jackson now. There is no way he would be dead. 

I didn't even hear anything, didn't feel anything. It is like every sense were switched off. Then I felt everybody moving from the hug we had. Then I raised my eyes only to find the two persons of my life one who I love the most and one who I hate the most in the world were lying beside each other cuffed together. Now I think about it how my view changed between the two of them. 

Jackson changed from the person I hated the most to the person I love the most and Alex changed from the person I loved the most to the person I hate the most. The medical team were surrounded him trying to help. There is still no moving from him. 

After some time he flinched slightly then one of them started to treat his right arm, that's when I noticed that there is a place was bleeding. It looked like a gunshot wound, then I turned to Alex to only to realize that he has been shot at his heart. The guards removed the cuff between them. 

Then everything was a blur as we were on a ship then we were at some car and we were at the hospital. I could understand that Jackson's parents were having some kind of argument. Then Mr. Jackson told something to Mark.

Mark's POV,

When we reached the hospital Mr. Wang was so against of us visiting Jackson at the hospital may be for his whole life. I couldn't blame him anyway because we are also didn't treat him very well. So, I didn't even try to defend our side. 

But, Mr. Jackson defends our self by saying, "It's not only about them, Ryo. Gaga also need them. We also need them for our son, to put everything together what's been broken." His voice broke at the end, but before he could cry Mr. Wang hugged him tightly as he let himself broke down too.

Then he just turned towards us as he told, "You can visit him." with a firm voice. I felt so happy. I never thought he would change his mind but Mr. Jackson changed his opinion. They are really a nice couple.

It felt like eternity when a nurse came to us to tell that Jackson is awake. We all wanted to go to see but it only better if we let his parents in first. After all he is meeting them after a long time and also he believed that they were dead before, right? Well, that's what I think. I still didn't know much about their past. 

Within five minutes they were out of the room, when they closed the door behind they started to cry uncontrollably. 

Mr. Jackson held me by my shoulder, "Please, bring him back to his old self. I think you are the ones that can do it. Please." He told as he looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't say anything to him. So I just only nodded to him.

Jinyoung's POV,

Jackson's parents left after they said something to Mark in Mandarin. Now it's our turn to go inside the room that Jackson was in. I am really nervous to see him, if I think about everything that happened before. I know everything broken him from inside out. I am not really sure if we could put everything back in place to bring our Jackson back. 

We entered the room, one by one, Jackson was lying on the bed, blankly staring at the door. His eyes are lost its light which I always sworn to save. Before I could stop, Yugeom and Bambam were already on his side. "Yah Jackson, we really thought you were dead." Yugeom told as he neared him to hug only to Jackson flinch and move away from him. Everybody looked shocked like they didn't expect it to happen.

So, I told Yugbam to back-off as I sat in the stool that is next to his bed. Mark came to sat on the next stool beside me as the other settled on the couch near the wall. I know Jackson is scared, so I talked to him in soothing voice as I reassured him there is nothing to fear now. This was the only thing that I and Mark hyung done for two days other than made him eat which is not successful till now. 

Yugeom's POV,

After two days Jackson was discharged from the hospital I know that he didn't like touching or anything like before. But, I couldn't help myself when he came to our dorm, I run to him to hug him but he started to cry. But the thing that concerned me was he didn't scream or push me away from him. Jackson didn't even run away, he just stood there as he stared at the floor. I know something can trigger him but I never expected him to react this way. I felt my heart crush. 

Bambam's POV,

It's been only a day. But I remember what we have been planning to do before everything went to hell. So, I prepared a birthday cake for Jackson. I expected him to be surprised or to smile but I didn't prepare for him to starts screaming running away from me. That's when I noticed how deeper he has been hurt.

Youngjae's POV,

Now, Jackson is alright other than some nightmares, that's what I thought because he has been eating perfectly normal and try to sit together with us, join in the conversation when required. Everything is normal now, right? All these thoughts are went to trash that one night I saw him bending over the toilet as he tried to get everything out of him, right before he collapsed on the floor.

Jackson's POV,

It is not new; I couldn't get the voices out of my head. I know everything was finished for good but these voices, I couldn't stop them. Not even when I danced until I collapsed to the floor. The others have been my life line. I couldn't burden them anymore. They done everything they can to get me back. But I never be my original self again. 'I can't be a burden.' That was the last thought as I took the razor blade and made a cut on to my arm. I know I cut it too deep. But I need to stop the voices. If it is the thing that I get only when I am dead, then I am not afraid to do it. I watched my blood dripping to the wash basin as my eyes started to close.

Darkness.

A very quite darkness.

It is just what I need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	21. Proposal

No one's POV,

It's been nearly one year everything happened. Six of them never left his side after his act to dead, whenever he needed a shoulder to cry they were there, when he needed reassurance, they were there, whenever he thought he couldn't move on from what happened they were there to push him, they didn't hesitate to tell him that he is worth living if needed in a harsh way. Jackson never felt this much thankful towards someone. They were the reason for him to realize that he also deserve happiness. 

Today when Jackson woke up it doesn't feel any different. Because, now they are mostly gone back to their usual routine before everything happened. They just had a comeback which was literally loved by everyone even more because of the obstacles they gone through before that. Jackson smiled to himself as he thought about every support he got to make it through his dark times. He rubbed his eyes to clear the sleepiness; the room was still fairly dark representing it's still early in the morning. He got out of bed to go to the bath room but he stopped his action when his feet were placed on something so soft and fragile, before he could think about what it was the fragrance of rose hit his nose. 

He switched on the lights to see there is a path created by rose petals which was led out of the room. He followed the path as it let him to the dining table where the breakfast was settled without him knowing a smile start to spread on his face. It's not a really extravagant. It's an omelet and bacon with his favorite mango pudding as a dessert. When he sat on the chair to eat his breakfast he noticed there was a note sticked on the water jar. He took the note to open, he started to grin wider as he read the message on the note, which says 

'smile more our sunshine 😁; without your light our world became too dark'

Jackson ate his breakfast as he only read the note over and over again. He couldn't stop the grin which was spread on his face every time he read it. After he finished his breakfast he took his plate to the sink to wash them, where he found the note sticked to the wall. He took the note to read it. 

'Don't wash the dishes, pls 🙏 we don't want you to do any work today, beautiful. Go to the living room, there is a surprise waiting for you.'

Jackson hesitated but he didn't have the heart to ruin their wish, so he started to walk to the living room, where he found the box with a bow on it with a note. He opened the note. 

'We hope you like your gift. Wear that if you like it if not don't bother get ready with which ever cloth you like. Come out at 8. Don't be late.'

Jackson opened the box as expected it was the outfit for him to wear for whatever they were planned. It was a full black outfit. 

"Why did they mention about me not liking this? It is absolutely awesome. I love this." He said to himself as he changed into that outfit after the shower. He walked to see how he looks on the mirror, there he noticed another note.

'You look gorgeous 😍'

Jackson couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He styled his hair and done some smoky eye makeup and earring to finish the look. Now all he has to do was waiting for the clock to hit 8'o clock. He tried calling the others, but none of them attended the call. 

He smiled as he read the note on the clock one more time. 

'Oh! Now you have to wait, baby. Don't pout babyboy 😞. We're all weak against it.'

It still five minutes before 8. But he has to lock the door right? So he decided to went out to wait for whatever they were planned.

Jackson forgot to look at the time as he enjoyed the morning beauty that unbound before him. So, he was surprised well, little bit startled when a black car stopped right before him. The driver got out and opened the backdoor for him, he hesitantly got inside, trusting his hyungs' words when they said, there is nothing to fear now.

The car journey was peaceful, he tried to ask the driver where he was taking him to but the only reply he get was "to your happiness"

When the car stopped, he noticed right away that he was on the beach. The driver opened the door even before he could reach for the handle. He stepped out of the car, only to hit by the cold ocean wind on the face. He looked ahead of him to see the flower path again leading to a decorated platform on the sand. He neared the platform there was box on the table at the centre of the platform. A note was on top of the box too. 'Open me 👀'

He opened the box, there were seven lockets combined to make got7 symbol. (It is similar to 'You are' MV's. But just imagine that the chain and dollars are in silver with stones on 7)

"Happy birthday, Jackson" at that sound Jackson turned around to face Yugeom. He just smiled. Jackson started to tear up. Before he could do or say anything, he heard Bambam voice behind him saying, "Don't start to cry yet, babyboy." He told with a humor in his tone. Jackson opened his mouth to ask something but, "You're the beautiful human we ever met in our life." Youngjae came to his side stopping two feet apart like the other two. Jackson turned to face him. "You know you're beautiful, right?" Jinyoung came behind as he asked him in a sassy tone with a fondness in his eyes. 

"We are all really love you Gaga." Mark came from another side.

"Will you be our boyfriend?" finally Jb came as he also stands like the others. Now Jackson was surrounded by six handsome men on the planet. He felt his knees weak; tears were streaming down his face, smudging the eye makeup he had done earlier. But that was the least of his concern now. 

He smiled brightly, squeezing his tears filled eyes, he nodded and squealed 'Yes'. With that everybody hugged him. After a few minutes they all released from the hug.

"Well, can we ... kiss you?" Bambam asked timidly, scared maybe if it could trigger something. 

"Of course you can." Jackson told with a never ending smile. 

Bambam neared to kiss Jackson. "Wait Bam, I also want to kiss him." Yugeom started. Soon everybody started to argue back and forth about who should kiss Jackson first.

Finally, they decided to settled it by playing their official game, 'Rock Paper Scissor'

The order that was finally decided was, Jb, Mark, Bambam, Yugeom, Youngjae and Jinyoung.

"How come Jb hyung won this? He always lose to us" Bambam questioned.

"Well, that because I was gave up for you to enjoy whatever you were planning. But, this is something I can't give up, can I?" he told the last part looking at Jackson making him red as tomato. He shook his head.

"I am not complaining as long as I got a kiss from him." Jinyoung told making him blush even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	22. Happy Family

Jackson's POV,

"Oh god, my head! Why is it aching too much" I groaned as I woke up. It is not my usual time to wake up. So, I opened my phone to check the time. It's 11'o clock. How come I woke up this late? Now I remember yesterday I've been passed out from drinking too much soju. Well, that explains my head ache. I don't drink normally. But yesterday was one of the most precious days of my life.

We celebrated our second wedding anniversary. I can't believe it's been two years since we were married. Time passed so fast. It felt like yesterday that they proposed but here we are celebrating our wedding anniversary. Well, I am more thankful for the fans and others because of them we were still going as famous group. It is a miracle that they accepted our relationship. Still there are some, who try to bring us down. But as long as we have each other we don't care about anything. 

At first it thought my parents would not accept me being in this kind of relationship. But, I am more thankful that they understood what I need, that's a relief. They also made clear that, I don't have to take part in their involvement in underground business. That's the one of the main reason they left me. Anyway, now there is no need for that, as they are in control for most part in the world. 

I pondered over the past as I looked at the screen saver of my phone, which is obviously our group photo we took yesterday. I still can't believe I am living this life. Every day felt like a dream. Our love for each other was only growing each day. I felt like a luckiest person in the world, thinking back I never expected to have a life with this much people loving just for who I am. Everybody was the same from the day they proposed. I always thought about how my life has changed for at least 30 minutes in the morning before I start my routine. I almost lost track on time when my room door open revealing one of my handsome husband Jinyoung.

"Oh Seun-ah, you already woke up. You were wasted yesterday. So, I thought you'll have hangover today. So, I made you my special hangover soup. Come on." He said as he literally pulled me to the dining table.

"Thank you so much, hyung. I really can use some of that. My head is killing me." I said as I sat at the dining table.

"Gaga, I told you yesterday not to drink but you didn't listen to me. Now, you are complaining about hangover, huh?" Mark hyung told as he came to sit next to me. Jinyoung hyung put the soup on the table. I took a sip of that without realizing it was burning hot.

"Don't you realize it was hot? Here let me." With that Mark hyung took the bowl away from me and started to feed me. I don't know how Jinyoung hyung make this soup. But, it is definitely work against hangover. 

After the feeding session of Mark hyung, I went to the living room, where Jb hyung was reading and others were in playing some video games. Today is our day-off as we already finished promotions of our recent comeback. I went sit beside Jb hyung. But, he pulled to lie-down on his lap; I just complied with just a slight pull from him. He started to stroke my hair. I already started to feel sleepy.

"Hyung, don't do that. I'll fell asleep if you continue to stroke my head." I pouted. 

"What can I do, Seun-ah? Your hair is so soft. I couldn't help myself and I don't mind if you fall asleep on my lap, you know that." He told as he smiled at me. 

"But, I don't wanna. I just woke up." I told as I puffed out my cheeks. 

"Ya! Don't act all bratty to me." He told as he pinched my cheek.

"Ow, ow hyung. It hurts." I started to act like it hurts.

"Sorry, Seunnie, did I pinched it too hard. I didn't ..." he removed his grip and started to rub the place he pinched as he started to pour more apologies. 

"No no hyung. I was just lied to you. It doesn't hurt. I know you never hurt me on purpose, hyung." I started to reassure him as I pulled him for a kiss. Now I felt guilty because others always took effort to not hurt me in anyway. But he still looked alarmed. 

"Stop it, hyung. I am not that fragile anymore." My voice started to rise. I don't know why I am yelling at him now. But, it is kinda irritating to watch when they try to make every move careful around me as I am some doll that'll break with a slight mishandling. I know they are like this because of the things I went through but I also want to live my life normally forgetting everything. I want them to treat me as a partner like one of them, not some kind of prince. 

"What happened, Gaga?" Mark hyung asked. That's when I noticed everybody was on the living room now, staring at us. The game they were playing was long forgotten. 

"Did Jb hyung do something ..." Jinyoung hyung started. I know where he is getting.

"No hyung, this is the problem. You're all smothering me. I know I'd been through worst but I am alright now. Maybe, I still have nightmares but other than that I am fine now." I don't know but I am still yelling. 'Jackson, they just trying to help you, calm down.' I told to myself to calm myself.

"It is just for..." Youngjae hyung started. 

"I know hyung. It is for me. But, it feels like I am being a burden to you. You always wanted to make sure I am okay for even a simple task. I don't wanna be a burden to..." at this point my voice broke. Tears started to run down my cheeks. 

"Oh, Jack. Who told you that you're a burden to us?" Bambam hyung told as he wiped my tears.

"You'll never be." Yugeom hyung told as he and Bambam hyung hugged me. A hug I desperately needed right now. Soon, everybody joined the hug. 

The rest of the day went pretty normal with just cuddling, joking and playing around. I still couldn't believe that I was living this life. I would never trade this life for anything not even for the whole universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	23. Surprise!!!

Jackson's POV,

It's been five years into my marriage life. Everything is going smoothly without any problem. I reassured myself as I woke up from another nightmare. I never thought it is going to be a lifetime thing but I still have nightmares. Well, it is about my uncle and aunt. My dad and papa tried searching for them. But, they didn't find them till now. Everybody was saying maybe they were dead that's why they can't find them. But, nobody knows exactly what happened to them. I sighed to myself why am I thinking about them when I have this lively family by my side. 

I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for us. I don't know why but when I started to fry the eggs, I felt like I am gonna throw up. So, I switched off the stove and went to the wash room. I was like this for two weeks now. At first I thought maybe it is because of something I ate didn't sit well with me. But, it continued for two weeks now. I have to go to the hospital, I decided as I washed my face. 

When everybody starts to came out of their rooms, I told them that I already at and I am going to visit my hyungs at the dance studio. With that I left the house. I know I lied to them, but I didn't want them to get upset over something normal. 

**Time skip after hospital**

I am overly excited when I heard the news. I thought there is nothing going to make me happy than I already in my life. Well, guess what I was wrong, because now I am obviously happier than before. I am pregnant.

I couldn't wait to tell the others and see their reaction. Their reaction... I started to feel anxious. Others also will be happy, right? Or did I just going to put more on their plate than they already have?

We never talked about having kids, not even thought about that. What if they just told me to abort? What if some of them liked it and some hated it? What if that creates an issue between them? What if our marriage came to an end because of this?

No Jackson, you're just over thinking the issue. They'll definitely happy about it. I tried myself to focus on the positive side. 

At the dorm,

Jinyoung's POV,

Jackson told that he went to the dance studio. But, I don't know why I felt like that is a lie. 

I know Jackson doesn't feel good for a week or so. He tried so much to hide it, so I didn't ask him what. I know he's been vomiting constantly. That's why I was confused when he returned to our dorm and suddenly asked "What do you think about having kids?"

It clicked to me instantly. Did he... did he got pregnant? So, I certainly asked him. Because, his dad Mr. Jackson also a guy but he had the ability to got pregnant right?

Everybody looked shocked at me. Even Jackson looked surprised. Well, didn't they see or notice the obvious connections. I looked at Mark hyung who seemed to understand it now. 

"Did you, Jackson?" he asked as he turned to Jackson, who seems to be anxious as all the eyes are on him like he did some mistake. Before I could move Jb hyung took notice of that and went to stood by his side. He held Jackson's hands in his as squeezed them to give the reassurance. 

That's when Jackson started to speak, "Well, I am pregnant." His voice was small. He looked lost. He looked at us for our reaction. 

"What?!" Youngjae asked disbelief evident in his voice.

That startled Jackson. He looked at the floor as he mumbled, "I understand if you didn't want to become..." he put his hand on his mouth. He took a sharp breath to control himself. Did he crying?

Before even I know I was in front of him as I cupped his face and wiped the tears.

"Why are you crying, Seun-ah? How could you thought that we are going to tell we didn't want the baby?" I consoled him. He just hugged me tighter. 

"Is that why you're crying? We never said anything like that. We were just shocked that none of us expected it. But we are excited now" Mark hyung also held him in a hug as he reassured him. Soon, everyone followed suit, but Jb hyung just stood there still shocked expression on his face. Everybody looked at him to say or do something. But he just looked at us. That made Jackson cries one more time. He neared Jb hyung. I thought about asking Jb what happened. But, I also have to give him space if he wanted to consider things. 

Jackson's POV,

Everybody was happy as I am to hear the news, except Jb hyung. I don't what was going on his mind. He just stood there surprised/shocked. So, neared him and held his hands to ground myself from breaking down. Even the thought of him didn't want kids sends shiver in my spine. He looked at me, eyes still shocked.

"Hyung, if you..." I started. But he cut me off by pressing kiss on to my lips. 

"Seunnie, I am really happy. I never thought our baby boy will give us more happiness than he already is." He said as he hugged me tightly. 

After that everything changed, they took care of me all the time until I say to give me some space.

Unknown place,

No one's POV,

"He looks happier now." Jackson's uncle said. 

"Of course he will. He ruined our life totally. Now, we can't even get out of this place. His parents are still searching for us." Jackson's aunt told with an angry tone. 

"Don't worry, darling. We are going to repay him for everything he did to us. I am not going to give a fuck about death anymore. He is definitely going get it and he is going to get it hard, that he will regret disobeyed us." He told as he started to contact the few people who were still loyal to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	24. New Start

Jackson's POV,

It is my 35th week. We are going to have twins, a baby boy and a baby girl. Just the thought is exciting. I can't wait to see them and hold them. 'We are going to be a great fathers' that is what Yugeom hyung say all the time.

Now, I am at the shopping mall buying things for our babies. Others are out preparing for their comeback. I was given break till the babies were born. I needed fresh air and I don't want to bother anyone. They already have done enough of caring me. They didn't even let me alone if they are in home. So, here I am shopping alone. I looked at my watch it's been one and half an hour since I left the house. They will be at home in half an hour or so. 

Yes, we were moved from our dorm to our home, which was a present from my parents when they know about my pregnancy.

I have to go now, or they all will get scared. So, I paid for the things I bought, not much really and went to the parking to get to the car.

When I neared the car, somebody put cloth on my nose after that I didn't even know what happened. When I got my consciousness I was on a moving car, my hands were already tied behind my back. The person beside me was scanning me for something with a hand held device. The device beeped when it got neared my neck. I know maybe it was a device for recognize the tracker. Because, I have a locket with a tracker on it, obviously gifted by my parents, but I was hella confused, when it beeped again when it got neared my right arm. I didn't have any piece of jewelry which could possibly hold a tracker on there. 

That didn't stop the person that scanning me. He just took a blade and cut open my arm where it showed has a tracker. I just suppressed the pain. I didn't want to get into trouble than I already is. I have to endure it atleast for my babies. 

When he got the tracker out, the car stopped, he got out and another one got it. They didn't even have to consider me running because they tied my legs together already. 

The next time the car stopped it was a mansion. I immediately recognized it, it was one of my uncle's mansion. The one I wished I had escaped from and got out because of my dad (JYP). The man didn't even bother to untie my legs so that I can walk, they just dragged me into the mansion. I didn't even have the time to notice how the mansion now looked like a abounded demon house like in those horror movies.

Soon, I was thrown into the basement as the door locked behind me. I couldn't do anything to reduce the impact as my hands and legs were tied, all I did was trying to save the babies. That was the least I could do at this kind of situations. The moment I hit the floor I felt the pain on my rib as I tried to fall on my back more likely fell on to my side which indicated maybe I have broken a rib or two. A loud scream escaped my lips even before I could control it. 

"Oh! Here he is" I identified the voice immediately. So I turn to look at my aunt I am not surprised to see my uncle with her standing. I don't know why but I immediately froze and came to my kneeling position. Even I was surprised at my act. 'What the hell was I doing?' 'Am I still not get over them' these thoughts were frantically run through my mind, I even noticed my uncle got near me. 

"Jiaer! Now you act all obedient, huh? You ruined our life, bastard." He said as he hit me across my face by a rod. I fell to my side. 

"I am so...sorry. Pl... please don't d... do anything to..."I started to apologize and plead to save my babies, which earned another hit on the other side of my face. I fell to the floor again. But I couldn't get up now. Blood started to spill as I cried doesn't know what to do. I am now totally regretting coming alone.

"I forgot, you're pregnant now, right?" my aunt asked as she pulled me up by my hair.

"It's because of you, we are here like this." My uncle snapped and it started, my hell. He just started to hit me with a rod and throw insults and my aunt occasionally joined as she kicked on my stomach. All I did was curled into ball as much as I could while caring twins to protect them from any harm. I don't even know if it work as my aunt purposefully kicked on my stomach. The pain is unbearable. After what felt like eternity the beating stoped. 

My uncle pulled me up to my kneeling position again, by my hair. He didn't loosened his grip even after he pulled me up. My aunt opened her phone to call somebody. She put it on speaker when they answered I know exactly who it was. 

"Who is this?" the voice on the other side spoke. When I heard Jb hyung's voice I wanted to shout for help, but kept silent because I din't want to put them into trouble anymore. They already been through so much because of me. This is my mess, I have to sort it out. 

"Here, Jiaer has something to say to you." she told as she pushed the phone near my face. I can clearly feel the tension on the other line. There is no way I am going to call them here. But, my uncle was not pleased with my response, "Just speak, bastard. Beg for them to come and save you." he sneered as he took the rod and hit me right on my stomach.

I couldn't control the scream left my lips as I doubled over to ease the pain, which received a immediate response on the other end. 

"If you lay a finger on him, you're certainly getting it." Mark hyung spoke angrily. 

"Hmm, let's see who have control over the situation. It is me right." My uncle spoke as he took a gun. Contradicted thoughts were run on to my mind. 'Oh no, he is going to kill me. But I don't want to die now. When I finally found my happiness.' 'It is better if I die right here if he doesn't bother others anymore.'

Soon, he shot on my left bicep, which made me scream louder because of the pain. I didn't even hear what they talked after that because of the ringing on my ears. I just shout, "Don't do anything he told, hyung" which earned me another one or two slaps. I fell to the ground again.

After few minutes, the ringing on my ears stopped. I didn't even know how I am alive and conscious right now, considering the blood loss and all the beating and the pain. My uncle just circled around me like thinking of other ways to torture me. Soon, he called one of the men outside the basement he told him to untie my restraints. He did as he was told and left the basement when he is done. There is no need for restraints now as I don't even have enough strength to stand up. 

"You look really pathetic, Jiaer, which made me happy I want to see how patheitic you can get." My uncle told as he pulled me up into kneeling position. He used his grip on my hair to make me look at him, as he traced the gun side of my face.

"You know what I told them?" he asked. I didn't respond to him, which earn me a kick on my stomach, I clutched it. "I asked you a question, Jiaer." My uncle told.

"He became like this after he met them." My aunt told from where she was sitting on the couch. 

"You're right, darling. Now answer me Jiaer." He demanded as he turned his attention towards me.

"No" was the only thing left my mouth. That's the truth though I didn't know what he said to them. 

"It's no master. Anyway I told them to come here in ten minutes. If not you're the one to get the punishment. Now , it's been ten minutes since I told them. So, the time for your punishment." He told as he pressed gun on my stomach. 

"No, no. please don't do anything..." I started as fear took over me. 

"Well then beg me to shoot you elsewhere. I love it when you ask for your punishment." He told as he looked at me, gun still locked on my stomach. So, I did as I was told not wanting any consequences. Soon, he moved the gun to my left shoulder and shot. I screamed, the pain was unbearable, but it is better get shot here. I held my shoulder to ease the pain which is definitely not working. 

Soon my uncle left to sat on the couch as my aunt joined me. I was still on my kneeling position as my hands clutching to my stomach and shoulder to ease the pain. She came stood there facing me. 

"Take your shirt off, Jiaer." She told as she retrived a knife from her pocket as a gun already on her other hand. I know what she is going to do. she was always like that as the scars on my body was any indication. She always like to leave scars to remind you the pain if you ever ticked her off. 

My hands are shaking. I don't even know if I should be glad or sad for not wearing button-up. I took off my tee as fast as I could with pain shooting on all part of my body with a small movement, I make. My knees became numb, maybe it is because of the torturing sessions I went through all this years. They always put me into kneeling position to seem superior. I know it a mind trick to make you feel so small infront of them but it always work on me. My thoughts started to drift to the past, which were contain everyday of torture like this without much food or water until you faint because of dehydration or lack of nutrition. Some times they just change ways as they leave me hungry for a week with only water and occasionally bread and get a whole bunch of food to eat when the week ended. I had to eat all of the things they got me, it never sit well with my stomach, I just vomit all that, they didn't even care how many times I am going to vomit. They just force me to eat and the next week was continue full on hunger. I didn't even know how I survived those days. 

"You're going to regret ever disobeying us, bitch" She told as she broke me from my thoughts. She pressed her knife on my chest just enough to drew blood. Even my hands are free now, I know better to stop her. 

"Firstly, we are going to kill the baby of yours infront of all of your eyes." She told as he traced the blade down until my belly where the bump started. I stopped her there.

"No, please. Leave them alone from this." I know how pathethic I look now. 

"I never said you could speak. Then we are going to kill your husbands in front of your eyes. You'll be the reason for all of their death. Don't worry. We not going to kill you. you have to live the rest of your life with the guilt that you are the reason for their death or you will kill yourself to escape from the guilt. How does that sound, Jiaer?" she told as she made a cut on my left cheek. 

"Oh! I think they are here." My uncle said. As if on cue the door to the basement opened. They were pushed inside. I had to do something, I can't let them die. When I heard the gun shot outside, I know this is my chance. My uncle and aunt looked alerted as they heard the gun shot. I used all the energy in me, as I pulled the gun out of my aunt's hand, everything went like slow motion, my uncle already pointing his gun towards others I first shot him, as he was the one with a weapon in this room, when I turned my forcus to my aunt, she tried to cut open my throat with her blade. I blocked her as I shot her right through her forehead. She fell to the floor. Well, thanks to them I know how to handle guns and stuff. They are the one who teach me how to use a gun. I felt my legs gave out as my eyelids starts to feel heavy, as the adrenaline washed out of my system. I can feel others shaking me and telling me things I didn't even understand after that everything is quite. I am releved, nothing happened to them. 

No one's POV,

After two months, 

Today is the day he is discharging from the hospital. Now he was free of nightmares. Maybe, because of the fact that he know they are not gonna become true now. 

It is a miracle that his babies are safe evens after all the assault they went through. Now, they've a name Josh and Jazz. Mark and Jb picked him up from the hospital. He looked out of the window, somehow now he felt like he was flying, not because of the drugs they give him at the hospital. He felt like all the burdens that held him down was now disappeared. Now, he is going to start to live his life he wanted without thinking about anyone will be coming after him. Now, he felt more powerful as he know now he has six people who will always look out for him and two tiny human who he has to look out for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


	25. Everything

JB

Jb know it's not right to go to home late everyday. He knows that he has a loving family, who also want to spend time with him. He knows he is the worst when it comes to taking care of others. Because he is not even be there in the first place. He always spends his time making songs for the comeback.

What hurt him the most none of them were held anything against him. The one that manage the family the most was Jackson. He is the one who take care of everybody and he is the one who take care of the babies. Youngjae was the one who helping him the most. Jb is easily the least helping one in the house hold. 

Today was occasional as it is his day-off. He was happy to spend time with his loving baby. Others were out for work. So, it's only him and his loving boy. He spends his day with the kids until they asleep. Now, they are sitting on the couch. Jb knew he had to tell something to Jackson. 

"Seun-ah! I am really sorry. I promised you that I'll take care of you. but..." soon, he was cut-off by Jackson. 

"Hyung, we know how much you love us and our kids. You don't have to stick around to prove it." He told as he leaned on to his shoulder. 

For Jb, Jackson is understanding. When he got mad, he'll be the first one to understand the reason. He doesn't need to explain anything, if it for Jackson. 

Mark

Today is one of the day where Mark on his bad mood. He just had the same argument with his parents for like all these years. It's been routine for him since he told his parents about marrying six people he loved the most in the world. But, they are not supportive of him. Every week when they talk or he tried to talk to them, it is the same story. 

Most of the time other's don't disturb him except Jackson. Jackson was always the one who purposely came to talk to him, when was filled with anger. 

Even Mark doesn't know how the younger did it but he always forgot about all the tension that took hold of his body. The younger just spoke random things which don't even make sense with one another which made him drift to sleep peacefully. 

To Mark, Jackson is the peace when he was angry.

Jinyoung

Jinyoung started to work longer when he casted for a drama as main role. He used be the one who took care of everyone but because of his career selection he couldn't even spend time with them anymore like before. 

Today also one of the days like that, today is their anniversary, well it could be yesterday as the midnight already passed. Days like this made him regret choosing his profession over their happiness. What made him felt guiltier was other never questioned him for that or that they held it against him. Too many thoughts running on his mind, but when he opened the door everything stopped. His eyes fell on to the boy who was now sleeping on the couch, in a sitting position, like was fell asleep while he was looking at the door. He couldn't even help the smile that spread on his lips the moment he saw the boy. He tried not to make any sound as he deliberately tried to close the door, remove his shoes and put down his bag in silence. 

The moment he put down his bag, Jackson woke up, "Hyung, you came? I am not imagining things again, am I?" he started. His voice was little bit slurry from sleep. 'I am not imagining things, am I?' that alone pierced Jinyoung's heart with guilt. 'How long did he wait for me?' 'Am I the worst husband?' every negative thought he had before was again started to circle around his head. He didn't even notice when Jackson got up from the couch and got near him.

"Hyung, what happened? You still didn't eat dinner, right?' he asked as he stood right infront of him. He looked up at him with the same puppy eyes, which drawn him into him years ago. He just looked at him unsure of what to say. Jackson, just smiled and continued, as he pulled him to the dining table. 

"I know hyung, you wouldn't have had anything. That's why I saved some of our special menu for you." with that he disappeared into the kitchen and came back with the food. He served everything and started to talk to him about everything happened today. How he prepared everyone a matching tee which he is still wearing and he had one for him too and he should wear that to sleep, and how everybody missed him today, how everyone fought to select the menu to eat, everything he talked about everything even before he finishes his dinner. 

After his nagging how he should shower before sleep and how he must fully dry his hair or he'll get cold and he should wear that tee to bed, here they are on Jinyoung's bed cuddling. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jackson's waist as he pulled him closer. He watched him sleep with a smile on his lips, which is he know never gonna disappear as long as he had this boy on his arms. 

For, Jinyoung Jackson is care. Even thought he acted like the mom to all of them, but Jackson knows what he want even before he knew it. 

Youngjae

One thing what Youngjae can proudly say was, he was the one who helps mostly with household to Jackson. He didn't regret it a bit, no matter how much fame he is gonna miss by that or how some of them are he didn't even get again, he didn't regret anything as long as he see those smile which can even broke the ice cold heart, he thought to himself as he ended the call with another producer, again about promoting him on foreign countries, so that he can also get more popular as an individual. He never had the thirst for fame or popularity. All he ever wanted was to show his talent in music which is he does by composing songs of his own under the name of Ars. Did he stupid for missing this opportunities? Because that's what everyone around him think. Will I regret it after some years? He started to question himself as he stared at the now blank screen of his phone. 

"Hyung, do you want to go eat act with me?" Jackson asked as he rushed into the room. 

"What!? Yeah...! We can go" 

"YEAH!!! I know hyung you'll come with me." He screamed excitedly as he hugged him tightly.

No, he didn't regret anything. He'll lose anything on this world to see that smile. 

For, Youngjae Jackson is the satisfaction, as long as he sees his smile his satisfied with what he have. 

Bambam

Today he finished another ad shooting, but it never gave him the fulfilness whenever he saw the boy who changed his life for good. 

When entered the house, first thing he noticed was Jackson running after Josh to feed him the food, Youngjae was putting Jazz to nap. When Josh noticed him, he came to hide behind him, which lead Jackson to stand infront of him. 

"Hyung, your schedule finished early?" he asked as he looked up at him. 

His heart filled with joy seeing the smile of the boy. 

"Yeah, Jack. Do you want me to do anything?" he asked. 

"Yes, hyung. After I finished feeding him, you have to feed me." He told as he started to run to catch now running Josh. 

For Bambam, Jackson was the happiness which he doesn't even get when he earn million and millions of dollars. 

Yugeom

Yugeom knows he is doing well, but it is the hate comments that bring him down, which made him doubt himself. Whenever he doubted himself he didn't even have to seek for the other, the moment the negative thoughts start to swarm around his head, Jackson will be already by his side. Even if he away for work he'll call him at the right moment. 

"Hyung, I know you could do it. I trust you. You'll definitely do it. He said as he sat beside him on his bed. He looked over to Yugeom's phone.

"Tsh, hyung I told you many times to not to listen to those hat comments. "You had more people supporting you. Why are you even looking at this?" he told as he took the phone off his hand.

For Yugeom Jackson is the reassurance whenever he loses hope on himself.

For Jackson they are everything. He wouldn't even trade this life for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, comment how it is. I am going to spam all my finished stories here😁 So you're going to see me a lot😅. Take care guys. 
> 
> ✨🙏🙏🙏✨


End file.
